


you are burned up before you know it

by mysticmilks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV Armitage Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Social Media, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/pseuds/mysticmilks
Summary: Are Supreme Leader and General Hux of the First Order closer than they want you to think?A relationship that will shape the face of the galaxy. Rivals or lovers? Can they be both? Rumors from the Supremacy, flagship and flying capital of FO, are too scandalous to ignore! Uncover the hidden secrets of the most mysterious and most powerful man in the galaxy and his former co-commander. Click to find out more. Only for our prime subscribers.





	1. Rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for a Kyluxxoxo Valentine's Challenge. This chapter is for RED.

The only positive thing about Hux’s situation is that he had yet to start eating or drinking before he read the headline: it would be harder to maintain a neutral facial expression if he were to cover the table and his inferiors with bits of his meal. He still suspects his face is a horrible shade of red. (He’s been training to control that as long as he can remember with little to no result. He still blushes easily; nothing can be done. Nowadays people assume it’s because he is angry.)

He discretely looks at his companions sitting across the table. Two young colonels don’t notice his distress, instead talking about a new shooting training and a correlation between competition elements and hitting the target. One woman is too engaged in a discussion, and the second seems to be mesmerized by the movement of her lips. Both are too busy to notice the crimson color of his cheeks.

General Hux is staring at the hateful headline. Still there. It’s situated right above the header to an article he initially intended to read. He’s always multitasking during the lunch break. Usually, it’s work-related: an important letter, an urgent report, something needing his attention, something needing approval, something else broken and he is the only one competent person on the ship who knows what to do next. But not today -- today is a special day, a day for his little indulgence. Every first working day of a monthly cycle is a day of new issue of ‘Galaxy and Engineering’. He turns off all notifications except level 5, sits with someone who would be afraid to bother him with stupid questions, opens the magazine and goes straight to the main review of the issue - a big piece about the most impressive and unusual technology across the galaxy. Today instead of the article “Conquering the energy of giant ants from Arh-Wer5 ” he’s ended up with this.

Are Supreme Leader and General Hux of the First Order closer than they want you to think?

A relationship that will shape the face of the galaxy. Rivals or lovers? Can they be both? Rumors from the Supremacy, flagship and flying capital of FO, are too scandalous to ignore! Uncover the hidden secrets of the most mysterious and most powerful man in the galaxy and his former co-commander. [Click to find out more.](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) Only for our prime subscribers.

This couldn’t be true, this simply couldn’t be real! Hux is sleeping and he’ll shortly wake up in the normal version of the universe where dirty rumors about him do not appear in his favorite tech-magazine next to the brave inhabitants of Arh-Wer5 who apparently control forty feet ants with mental retranslators.

Hux is chewing on his sandwich and thinking of what to do next. Even in a situation like this, he can't allow himself to skip a meal. If he were to stop eating every time he becomes stressed, he would be starving. One of his oldest memories is some old kitchen and a soft hand with a cookie. From a young age he’s been constantly in stress, and he needs the energy to deal with it.

It’s not the first time he has heard rumors about himself. People have envied him from the time of his first promotion. The ones he first heard were stories about nepotism. They weren’t really popular among old ex-Imperials; anyone who knew Brendol had realized that he wasn’t particularly fond of his bastard son. Hux had mixed feelings about that - he was still young and foolish. It was wrong that people talked about him but somewhere deep inside he wanted them to be right. When he outranked his father, gossipers started to whisper it was because of Rae. He didn’t pay much attention when they implied she had acted like his mother, but when he heard some dirty assumptions about them, Hux was furious. He was ready to find every one of them and slit their throats. She was the one who stopped him, the one who taught him not to listen to them. That day in his office, when he was plotting to punish them, Rae told him her motto. He remembers her tired voice mixed with cracking from intergalactic call -- _“mountains are no stranger to snow,”_ an old saying from her homeworld. People will always try to put down the one who is better; that’s how they justify their own mediocrity. Ignore them and keep going.

And she was right! Any time he gained a new title, any time he did something significant, someone, with a sly smile would imply that Hux got there by spreading his legs and working on his knees. The joke was on them. He had never used his body to earn a promotion, all because of the filth spread about him and his mentor. He couldn't let them be right about him, even though in certain situations it would be much easier.

Years went by, and he got to the top - the youngest General, creator of the deadliest weapon in history, the destroyer of stars. Spiteful critics wouldn’t shut up. There weren’t many people above him, so they start to spread stories about him abusing his position of power. They said he was punishing pilots by spanking them; they said he was invigorating troopers by riding them. If even part of it were true, he literally would have no time for anything but copulation. He didn't pay any attention to that, simply repeated to himself, _“Mountains are no stranger to snow,”_ every time, and worked harder.

Before today's finding it was either a whisper in locker rooms or nasty jokes in personal chats -- nothing serious. But he’s kept abreast and had written a small spy script a few years ago, which informs him of a rise in popularity of gossip about Ren and him. He doesn’t pay it much attention. It’s expected. They’ve started to work more together, often staying alone in Hux's or Ren's office for hours. Ren hasn’t killed him. It’s surprisingly even for Hux. For others, that has been enough to speculate that he’s found an obvious way to placate Ren's temper.

But that article is much more serious than nasty whispers behind his back. 'Galaxy and Engineering' is a respected magazine with millions of subscribers from all parts of the galaxy. Yes, the link is going to another source, but it's unlikely that the general public will realize that. Even if people only read the header, that will be enough to seriously damage to Hux’s reputation. They will remember his involvement with Ren even after he’s usurped the throne of the First Order.

Hux must find who is behind the headline, and quickly.

* * *

 

Hux is lying on a couch, a datapad in hands, multiple translucent projections all around him. His neck and back will surely be killing him tomorrow. Working in a horizontal position is a terrible habit from his years in the Academy when he didn’t have working place in his room. There was space enough only for bunks and four small shelves. If he wanted to work on a table he’d had to go to the common studying hall - noisy, crowded, other cadets peering in at his work. That wasn't for him. He stayed in his bunk and did his homework there, half-lying, half-sitting. Now, as a General, he can afford the room to have a perfect office in his quarters -- multiple monitors, ergonomic chair, table adjusted just for his height. He makes use of it normally, but not today. He’s made a sacrifice for his mental comfort, and he knows he needs all comfort he can get right now.

He’s improved his spy script. The old version only collected monthly statistics without actual names and fact. Hux had designed it that way on purpose. It was easier to look at the graphs and analytics of trends and not to see actual juicy details and people who spread them. He has a motto, and he is calm, but it's better not to know their names. He can't get rid of them, at least not yet. But with the new version, he will be able to view every mention of Ren and him.

After Crait he thought Ren would attack him again, demote him, and eventually murder him. But none of that had happened. Their first meetings were uncomfortable, air charged with mutual hostility and mistrust, but gradually things improved: Ren actually listened to him; he asked for Hux's advice; his propositions weren’t utterly ridiculous force-related nonsense; he even stopped attacking his crew. A couple of walls fell victim to his rage when he heard the news about the Resistance and his precious magical scavenger. But better walls than expensive equipment.

Hux still doesn’t know why. Death of Snoke? The ancient monster clearly was destabilizing Ren’s mental health. Hux thought it was smart. Who wants a powerful contender to the throne in close proximity? Hux would’ve done it too if he could protect himself from Ren's rage, though now he is questioning that approach. Hux isn’t sure that the girl single-handedly killed the old Supreme Leader and his guards or knocked down Ren. From the knowledge he’d gathered on Force users, they needed to train for years to control their powers, and she was a novice. Ren on the other hand ... if you push even the most obedient dog too far it will eventually bite you.

Hux can suspect Ren all he wants, but Snoke hadn’t had any surveillance in the throne room and his little theory can’t be proven. Maybe he is mistaken and Ren was a fool who still is faithful to that horrible creature. Maybe it’s Skywalker’s death that helped him. Hux remembers stories that he was Ren’s old master. One story was more ridiculous than another. Some say that Ren tried to kill him years ago, didn’t succeed, and had run away disgraced. Some say Luke had tried to kill Ren, and Ren had run in fear begging Snoke for protection. Some went so far as to say that Luke had a thing for his sister, General Organa, or even that he was Ren’s real father, and they were trying to kill each other due to some family tradition. Whatever had happened, Ren seems to be much more stable now with them both are finally dead. He even looks healthier and doesn't wear that stupid mask anymore. They’ve been able to work normally together for the first time in years.

That kriffing story has come out at a really inappropriate time. He hopes Ren hasn’t seen it yet and that Hux can be quick enough to find all who are responsible for it before the story reaches the Supreme Leader’s ears. What would happen if he were to find out about an article? As far as Hux knows, Ren might blame him and simply execute him to clear his reputation.

It seems like all of them are pretty similar. Hux is scrolling through his messages and sipping protein shake. It’s a dull job. Most of them are simply parts of idle chatting, but it needs to be done.

 

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Posted  
have u seen how SL looked at him today?

Serious S @Sif23 Replying to @pinkiIIV  
Can we talk about something else than GG’s ass?

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @Sif23  
i wasn’t about his ass. your words not mine

DreamPilot  @vderw Replying to @pinkiIIV @Sif23  
That’s one fine ass! And I’ve seen it too!!

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @Sif23 @vderw  
told u

 

Skip.

**Deck 8, Barrack 345RT**

**FD-324** : How can they be together, if they hate each other!?  


**IR-486** : We hate each other too, babe.  


[Both giggle]

  
**FD-324** : It’s not like that. We are rivals. We challenge each other. General Ginger despises him. I bet he is planning to get rid of him.  
**IR-486** : So you aren’t planning to get rid of me! Easier for me to get rid of you.  
**FD-324** : I would like to see you try.  


[Sound of kissing]  
  
---  
  
Skip.

 

He wants to examine everything tonight - inner forums, personal messages, bits of conversations, but what he’s really looking for is any implication of their 'relationship' that doesn't come from First Order intranet. It’s gotten outside: he needs to find out how.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Posted  
👏THEY!👏WERE! 👏SPOTTED!👏TOGETHER! 👏 WALKING iIN A PARK!👏

Katty @KT456 Replying to @pinkiIIV  
Are you sure that wasn’t your dream? When was the last time you had a dick? You seem to be obsessed with them. Kinda unhealthy, dude!

darkandsexy @vderw Replying to @pinkiIIV @KT456  
I’ve read it too!!!!!

Not yours @divaS Replying to @pinkiIIV  
send me a link in DM

DreamPilot @vderw Replying to @pinkiIIV  
It said they’ve ‘kissed’. They ARE together after all! What did SL give him for that? Is he the Grand Marshal now? Are we building a new Death Star?

pinkNexu @KT456 Replying to @vderw  
even General’s ass is not that good 😂😂

Katty @KT456 Replying to @pinkiIIV @vderw  
Pervs!

 

Skip  
Hux skims through the article they were discussing. It was a couple of weeks ago during the diplomatic mission to Feger. The author implied they were spotted kissing in the garden and then went to a secluded gazebo and had ‘come back looking content’. They really were there, and Ren actually had invited him to visit the Royal garden of floating rocks where they talked about negotiation and tactics. But there was no kissing! And definitely no gazebo! And what did they even mean by ‘looking content’?

Another article contains a story about them often staying late in Ren’s office, ordering food and drinks and ‘happily leaving hours after’. Hux often has dinner while working; no need to waste time for food if you are eating alone anyway. It was only natural to suggest Ren join, and yes, a couple of times when there were really good results, he’d suggested they share a glass of brandy. Two serious men discussing the destiny of the galaxy with food and drinks is not romantic, not at all.

* * *

 

Hux spends almost half the night inspecting everything. It’s not much right now, but it's steadily gaining popularity. From what he’s seen, initial information must come from his inner circle. They must be aware of his personal schedule, where and when both of them are, having known not only about their visit to Feger but seen them walking in that kriffing garden of floating rocks. That wasn’t public knowledge; only people who were there could have known about that.

The latest article, the one he’d seen today during his lunch break, sums up multiple rumors about their ‘relationship’. Only one new detail about them spending around an hour inside the Silencer was included. Ren had insisted on showing Hux an improvement he made. He’d rewired and recalibrated the calcinator, which was pretty impressive. Hux hadn’t known that Ren knew anything about engineering, but apparently, he was pretty good at it. They’d ended up sitting inside and discussing cost-benefit ratio of providing that development for other ships.

That had only been two cycles ago! And it’s already there in the article. Someone had sold that information to the magazine. It’s not just people spreading dirt about him, it’s leaks of confidential information. What else can they sell? Locations of their bases? Military plans? Names of their spies? He must find who is behind it and stop them.

To write a searching algorithm is a simple task when you know what you are looking for. All he needs to do is map all suspicious news pieces with all people who have access to his and Ren’s schedules. Fortunately, there are not many of them. Then he will cross-reference that list with a list of devices that were going outside the First-Order inner network before the dates of publication.

It will take some time. His datapad is noticeably overheating; even though he’s only used it to send and retrieve data, all the calculations are done on the server side. He could make the algorithm more efficient but not today. Today he needs names.

Hux decides to make himself a tea while his script is searching for rats. He pours water into a small kettle and imagines how he will interrogate them. They will be cracking one by one and blaming each other as rats always do. He takes a cup, adds two spoons of leaves. One of the rats will say it was only an innocent joke. No sugar, he never puts sugar in his drinks. Another will cry and beg for mercy. Two minutes and tea is ready. Eventually, he will execute them for treason to set a good example for others who wish him ill.

Beep! His script finishes its search and the noise brings him back from that little happy fantasy. A list is ready. He takes a cup with him and goes back to the sofa. Should he start interrogation with the youngest and more vulnerable or question them in alphabetical order?

The question is automatically solved when he reaches the datapad. It’s not a list; it’s a name. Just one name with a small photo near it: a familiar face. Hux doesn’t believe it; it simply can’t be right. It’s a mistake and he will find it. He sits back on the couch, closes the results, and rechecks his code. He reworks parts that potentially could be causing problems, makes the circle of suspects wider, and adds visualization for every step.

It takes longer, but now he can observe the performance of the program. The room is filled with light blue - multiple profiles first appear then disappear one by one with every iteration of the cycle. Captain Kurt, Captain Resel, Lieutenant Fharr -- disappeared. Hux is looking at every face - who can it be. Maybe him? No, he wasn't there. Her? Colonel Maffa, she has all reasons to hate him: he closed her special training program due to poor results. No, she doesn't participate in any chats except culinary and guns. All of them have a motive, but their profiles keep disappearing, until only one is left -- the same name and photo as before.

He must have made the conditions in the code too strict. He puts the tea on the small table, he still hasn’t finished it, has only taken a couple of sips. He rewrites the code once again. Letters are blurry, he needs to rest, but it needs to be done. He adds all family members and known lovers (current and ex) of people who are already there to the list of suspects. He checks and then rechecks every line, deletes some conditions. He grabs the cup, the tea is cold. He pours it out and takes brandy from the top shelf instead.

Brandy is good. It’s his favorite. The bottle is almost finished; he will need to order a new one soon. One more indulgence. Has he become soft? Once he was ruthless: he would kill without thinking twice if it was beneficial for him and for the Order. Now he hesitates. He’s hesitated before, in the throne room. That time he was overthinking. A man who can stop a blaster bolt mid-air can make the toughest prisoners crying without touching them. It was smart. So why is he hesitant now?

__

_A gloved hand is on his throat. It’s not hurting him, not yet. His heart is racing. He knows what that man can do._

_"You can’t give me orders, General," The voice is distorted through a vocoder. He pauses after every word. Hux wonders if he’s even a human under that thing. Technically Ren is right. Supreme Leader appointed him as co-commander, but Hux can't let him destroy his ship and intimidate his crew.  
"That person is a valuable asset of the First Order, Ren," the reflection of his face in the mask expresses disdain. Good, he can’t show his fear to Snoke’s mad dog. "He is not your punching bag."_

_The hand twitches. Hux thinks he’ll be strangled, but it moves away from him. Kylo Ren turns around and leaves without saying a word, and a door is slammed behind him with too much force._

When he hears a beep for the third time he is forced to admit it. He doesn’t need to read the profile, he already knows what is in it. The best in his class. So promising. Hux remembers the day the photo was taken: it was the day the man came to Finalizer. He looks even younger than now, and definitely much happier.  
Of all people, Hux would suspect him the least. Why? Where is the motive? After all that Hux’s done for him.

Big blue transparent letters are slightly blinking across Hux’s room.

Lieutenant Mitaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [kylo ren dyes his hair](https://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) for beta work! Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated! Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything


	2. Two can keep a secret

One of the most important things Hux has learned throughout his career is not to make rash decisions. There is no need to summon that treacherous snake Mitaka a couple of hours before the start of his daily shift. It’s smarter to rest now and deal with him after he has gotten a modicum of sleep.

Before Hux permits himself to use the remainder of his rest cycle, he creates a meeting for tomorrow (which is sadly is already today). It’s hard not to close his eyes, but he manages to set the invitation to be sent at the start of his work shift, not to draw any suspicions.

From: General Hux  
Invitation: Performance review meeting @ 2 pm - 2:30 pm (SGT) (mitaka.lieutenant@supramacy.fo)  
To: Lieutenant Mitaka  
Reply-To: General Hux 

Performance review meeting

When 2 pm – 2:30 pm Standart Galactic Time - Supremacy

Where Supremacy HQ-4-L6 (8)

Joining info:  meet.supremacy.fo/te-dr-se

Calendar mitaka.lieutenant@supremacy.fo

Who  
• [hux.general@supremacy.fo](mailto:hux.general@supremacy.fo) \- organizer  
• [mitaka.lieutenant@supremacy.fo](mailto:mitaka.lieutenant@supremacy.fo)

Hux lies sleepless in his comfortable bed. He still can’t believe it - Mitaka is literally the last person he would suspect. And now the man has betrayed Hux after all Hux has done for him; now he is spreading lies about him and karking Ren, of all people. Hux had believed that people’s cruelty or stupidity couldn't surprise him anymore, but no. He has treated Mitaka as his protegé, and he backstabbed Hux. He’d learned the hard way not to trust anyone, but the Lieutenant had been hand-picked from his peers at the Academy a year before his graduation. 

When Hux was a cadet he had created a battle simulation. A perfect balance of strategic thinking, allocating resources and will to make a sacrifice of troops. It was so good that it helped him achieve his first promotion. For years no one could solve it even close to Hux’s results. Until one day. He got a mail about a student who finished simulation one cycle poorer than Hux’s own time but saved many more human resources. A simple solution that he himself had overlooked. Yes, one day could mean a lot, enemies could find new allies, mobilize more people, grow desperate and use some crazy doomsday device but still… He was looking at results that were almost as good as his, but with more troops still alive. He contacted the cadet, offered him help, offered him more tasks. He was strangely happy every time when he’d receive Mitaka’s answers. He always thought Dopheld had a heart too pure for Snoke’s First Order, but maybe he was a correct person for Hux’s New Empire.

That’s enough! Hux won’t jeopardize his productivity and sanity wallowing in sadness instead of resting. He opens a bedside table, uses his sleeping stims, and falls into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

General Hux spends the first part of his cycle going through his usual routine: reviewing reports from a night shift, answering messages, planning more meetings, then attending their regular briefing with the Supreme Leader. Today Hux was driving himself crazy worrying whether Ren had heard about the article, did he care, was he planning to kill him because of it. But Ren acted as his normal post-Crait self - listening to his ideas, proposing solutions, frowning and cursing when Hux informed him about the Resistance's movement, but nothing more. Judging from that, Hux still has time to fix the situation before the rumor gets out of hand.

Hux needs more tea; it’s the second cup for the last hour but it's a distraction, something to placate his mind, and it is too early for Brandy even if one holds high rank. When was the last time he was that angry with himself? Maybe, the week after Crait, when he still was just a general and was preparing ceremony for Ren to officially become their leader, instead of his funeral. That mistake cost him the throne -- now he had been mistaken about Lieutenant Mitaka for years, and this mistake has cost him his reputation already, and it's only the beginning.

The first time he confronted Ren comes to mind again, the first time Ren threatened him, the first time Ren touched him. That time he was protecting Mitaka too. Hux told himself multiple times that he would have done it for anyone in the First Order, even for a regular stormtrooper. That kind of behavior was against all rules, and Ren, despite clearly thinking otherwise, wasn’t an exception. But it was Mitaka, and if the general is completely honest with himself, he’s protected him more aggressively than he would have others. Attacking Dopheld was the last straw; after that their mutual undisguised hatred with Kylo Ren officially begun.

“General Hux, sir.” A polite knock on the door distracts him from his unpleasant reminiscences.

The young Lieutenant seems even more frightened than usual and it says a lot. Can one have ‘resting fearful face’? If yes, he definitely has it. Hux often tells Mitaka that if he wants to achieve a high rank he needs to learn how to hide his emotions. You can be scared out of your wits, but you are not allowed to show it. But for him, it was as hard as for Hux not to blush. In their current situation, it's a good thing, Mitaka has all reasons to be terrified, and Hux is going to savor his dread like he savors a fancy meal.

"Sit down Dopheld," Hux points toward a comfortable chair in front of the desk. He fakes a comforting smile to lull the fool into a false sense of security. "I’ve summoned you to talk, as you may guess, about your career perspectives here."

"Supreme Leader doesn’t know yet," Hux made a dramatic pause and noticed that lieutenant cringed and swallowed. "But I've decided to promote you -- congratulations, Lieutenant Commander!" He widens his smile at the same time Mitaka looks even more uncomfortable. 

"I'm so proud of you. But what with the face…?” He is trying to pretend he is an overprotective mother placating her sad child, or at least he thinks that how that person should sound. "Aren’t you happy about your new title? I told you so many times, you shouldn't be that shy about your talents, and you have SO many. You’ve deserved it. You've worked hard for it. After everything you’ve done for the Order, how loyal you are to it, how loyal you are to me! It’s good to know that you are the person I can trust."

Mitaka is stupid enough to look ashamed after that. "I don’t deserve it, sir,” he says quietly looking down.

"Don't say that, Dopheld!" Hux is cooing. "You have a perfect report, brilliant mind, I'll vouch for you myself in front of our Supreme Leader. You’ve never done anything dishonest, anything I, as your mentor, would be ashamed for. It's decided. I've already prepared papers to transfer you to Prideful in three cycles to start you serving there."

"No, sir, I can’t accept it!" 

That's actually interesting. Hux thought that Mitaka would be excited about promotion, and then he would crush him, like an insect. But apparently, a desire to hurt Hux is much more personal for him. He is sure, he's never done anything to Mitaka to deserve such strong antipathy. 

"Would you rather stay here with a lower title, Lieutenant --" he halted, ostensibly to take a breath, "Commander?"

"Yes, sir!" for the first time at this meeting he sounds and looks confident. 

"Why do you hate me, Dopheld?" Hux glances at him curiously. He would interrogate him in any case, but he decided to give Mitaka an opportunity to tell everything to him freely.

"I respect you greatly, sir.” The man has a genuine surprise written on his face. "You are my hero, my..."

"Cut that out," Hux is too angry to continue that little game. He feels his cheeks becoming hot once again. "I know about the article!"

Mitaka looks like he is going to die, breath shallow, face twisted. Not that quickly, boy, Hux is going to make his life miserable, before he finally executes him. Lieutenant Mitaka is going to make a perfect example for others.

When Hux is ready to call troopers, the man starts talking "I can explain, sir."

"You will explain everything to your new supervisor!", Hux interrupts him, he gave a man the chance to justify his actions, and he wasted it. "I will press this button now, and you'll be escorted from here to your highly uncomfortable cell. After I interrogate you, maybe I'll ask Supreme Leader to assist me, I will set you to the front line, and I will find the most horrible conditions possible," Hux says with disgust. "Tell me, Lieutenant, where we have both a danger of dying from enemy’s blaster and hazardous environment. - Mitaka is looking at his boots and keeps his mouth shut, if only he’s done in the first place, instead of spreading filth about the man who was helping him for years. - "Answer you superior, Lieutenant!"

"It’s planet Mo5, Sector Gama 76, sir." - he answers.

"And tell me what makes Mo5 so special?" 

"Hight death level caused by a combination of guerrilla attacks, water contamination -Mitaka cringes even more than before, it appears like he wants to hug himself - "And pervasive flesh-eating bacteria, sir."

"I'm so proud of your knowledge." Hux says mockingly "Have you seen images of pour individuals who were infected with those bacteria? Let me show them to you."

Hux searches in his datapad for a particularly long time. It's an act, he prepared photos beforehand and takes time so Mitaka to panic. He glances at him and the young Lieutenant is on the verge of crying.

"It was the Supreme Leader!" Dopheld whispers barely audible.

"I know! I’ve read all your filthy tales about him, or are you telling me, you foul little creature, that you’ve written articles about me and other people?"

"No, sir! I would never! It was Supreme Leader Ren, it was his idea to create rumors about him and you, sir."

"What are you talking about?" That is the stupidest lie one could possibly come up with, and Mitaka is not stupid.

Dopheld fidgets on his seat and covers his face with his hands. “You must understand sir, I’ve never meant to hurt you in any way. You are my role model, sir," he says, not meeting Hux's eyes. "I’ve never talked behind your back before, never listened to others. And it was killing me to do write all that filth. You have to believe me, sir."

“Quit mumbling, and tell me everything,” Hux snapped, "while you still have a tongue." 

"Supreme Leader Ren ordered me to write stories about you and him, sir."

“Why would he do that?” Even if Hux assumes that Ren is staying behind it, why would use some mere Lieutenant for it, especially the one who is close to Hux? “Why did he ask you, of all people?”

Mitaka is blushing, even his ears are red now. 

"Supreme Leader Ren, he..." Mitaka stammers. "he found my writing page!"

"Your what?"

"I’m a writer, sir," the man glances at the General and crosses his arms in a defensive pose.  
"That’s my passion. I write stories for the _The Dark Kingdom of Lies and Betrayal_.”

Hux tries to understand whether Mitaka is trying to convince him he’s lost all connection to reality, or whether he himself is really delusional. He vaguely remembers that name ‘Kingdom of Lies.’ The holo-series was created years ago when the Lieutenant was still a child. Some of the General's fellow cadets were watching it when they were in Academy, and it wasn't new even then. He has seen maybe one episode but there also were holo-pictures, especially with memorable moments and sexual jokes. One of Hux's roommates was obsessed with it, and more precisely with the main heroine some kind of lost daughter of a long-dead ruler; she had magical powers and very little clothes.

“'Kingdom of Lies'? Is it a fairy-tale holo-series about backwater primitive planet?”

Hux has never seen Mitaka like that, always meek and timid now he has frenzy in his eyes.

“No!” he said to Hux sharply, like somehow that was the main debate point of their meeting. “No, sir. Before the holo-series, there was a book. It’s a fantasy saga, nothing like that hasn't been done before. It revolutionized gender, actually creating a completely original, new gender. Even though the story happened on a 'backwater underdeveloped planet' --” Hux can’t believe his ears, but the Lieutenant’s tone is really mocking Hux's words. He didn't make an airquotes gesture, thankfully, but his facial expression implied it.  
“-- but the questions that are raised in it, and the situations it described are relevant to any time and any sentient society. The author is a genius. She -- "  
Oh, she -- Hux always assumed the author was a male; from what he heard the show was brutal and gory. It's a good point to reevaluate his own prejudice even in that crazy situation.  
"-- was working for a publicity team of the Empire when she was still studying mythology in the Coruscant University, only three years after her graduation she became head of her own team, then after Rebels terrorists seized power, she moved to a neutral zone and created advertising agency, and only in the age of 54 ...”

"And you think you are working for her?" Hux considers calling the troops immediately. The man is crazy, and crazy person, even a small one, can be dangerous. 

"I’m not insane, sir!" - his voice is more stable and slower now - "I do not work for Awit Sa De, I'd be happy to, but she doesn't need any help. I write stories for “The Dark Kingdom of Lies and Betrayal” fandom or TDKoLaB as we call it.”

"Are you trying to say that you write fanfiction?" Somehow it feels even worse than thinking that Mitaka betrayed him for credits and status. That is understandable, but writing -- it's pathetic, a hobby for spoiled brats and bored people.

"Yes, sir! I've done it since the Academy, it helped me to get through the horrible first year." He speaks very quickly again like he is afraid he won't have time to finish. 

"I was a failure to my parents. You know my father, sir; he is a tough man, self-assured, always knows what to say, and I'm..." he made a vague gesture to himself, "... me. I didn't have friends back then. All other cadets were into sports, girls, fun; I liked reading and studying; I didn't know what to say to them. I started writing as a joke, but others liked what I created, and they were interested in my thoughts. For the first time in my life, people were happy with what I do. Suddenly I had friends with common interests, even though I'd never seen them and they were on the other side of the galaxy from me. I do not have much time for writing now, but I didn't abandon it. My main pairing is Crimson Emperor and Nameless Warlock, but sometimes I do small stories about Ki’Ty the Last Princess." (Hux thinks that she was the one his roommate had a crush on.) "...and her squire and friend Fatt. I can show you my page if you want."

And he did. Somehow between all the training and study, Mitaka was able to write more than a hundred works about life and love of these dudes. And from the quick look of the descriptions, it was mostly about love -- very, very explicit and detailed descriptions of love.

## 1 - 20 of 154 Works by lonelyBlackStar

  1. ← Previous
  2. 1
  3. [2]()
  4. [3](/users//pseuds//works?page=3)
  5. [4]()
  6. [5]()
  7. [6]()
  8. [7]()
  9. [Next →](/users//pseuds//works?page=2)


  1. ####  [Red as Blood, Hot as Fire]() by [lonelyBlackStar](/users/MyNickname_is_mysticmilkshake/pseuds/MyNickname_is_mysticmilkshake)

#####  Fandoms: [The Dark Kingdom of Lies and Betrayal](/tags/Star%20Wars%20Sequel%20Trilogy/works)

    * [Crimson Emperor/Nameless Warlock](/tags/Armitage%20Hux*s*Kylo%20Ren/works)
    * [Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics]()
    * [Attempted Rape/Non-Con]()
    * [Not Between CE And NW]()
    * [Alpha!NW]()
    * [Omega!CE]()
    * [Slow Burn]()
    * [ Implied/Referenced Torture]()
    * [Hurt/Comfort]()
    * [ Mating Cycles/In Heat]()
    * [ Come Swallowing]()
    * [ Claiming]()
    * [Dirty Talk]()
    * [ Knotting]()
    * [Dominance]()
    * [Mpreg]()

> Fate made Crimson Emperor and Nameless Warlock work together against hateful princess and her supporters. They'd travel far from a place they called home, only to be lured into a trap. And now they are stuck in the city full of other Alphas without Warlock’s powers and Emperor’s d heat-suppressant tincture.

Words:
    125,687
Chapters:
    9/10
Comments:
    [131]()
Kudos:
    [1782]()
Bookmarks:
    [245]()
Hits:
    14431
  2. ####  [Will of Destiny ]() by [lonelyBlackStar](/users/MyNickname_is_mysticmilkshake/pseuds/MyNickname_is_mysticmilkshake)

#####  Fandoms: [The Dark Kingdom of Lies and Betrayal](/tags/Star%20Wars%20Sequel%20Trilogy/works)

    * [Crimson Emperor/Nameless Warlock](/tags/Armitage%20Hux*s*Kylo%20Ren/works)
    * [Enemies To Lovers]()
    * [Unreliable Narrator]()
    * [First Kiss]()
    * [First Time]()
    * [Slow Burn]()
    * [Rough Sex]()
    * [Loss of Virginity]()
    * [ Rivals]()
    * [ Pining]()
    * [ Frottage]()
    * [ Blow Jobs]()
    * [Dirty Talk]()
    * [ Anal Sex]()
    * [Unresolved Sexual Tension]()
    * [Hate Sex]()
    * [Dubious Consent]()
    * [Inappropriate use of magic]()
    * [Bondage]()
    * [Fluff]()
    * [Angst]()

> After the Battle of Ba’re Crimson Emperor lost everything - the Crystal of Destiny, his army, his throne. But he is not the man who runs away or goes into exile. No, not him! He will stay in his castle, he will lie and deceive, he will wait and eventually kill Nameless Warlock, the men who cost him everything!

Words:
    675,506
Chapters:
    25/25
Comments:
    [304]()
Kudos:
    [3245]()
Bookmarks:
    [644]()
Hits:
    40343
  3. ####  [I’ll always be my own worst enemy]() by [lonelyBlackStar](/users/MyNickname_is_mysticmilkshake/pseuds/MyNickname_is_mysticmilkshake)

#####  Fandoms: [The Dark Kingdom of Lies and Betrayal](/tags/Star%20Wars%20Sequel%20Trilogy/works)

    * [Crimson Emperor/Nameless Warlock](/tags/Armitage%20Hux*s*Kylo%20Ren/works)
    * [Modern-AU]()
    * [Troopers-AU]()
    * [Enemies To Friend to Lovers]()
    * [Crack Treated Seriously]()
    * [Dirty Talk]()
    * [Daddy kink]()
    * [Ass Play]()
    * [Ass To Mouth]()
    * [Blow Jobs]()
    * [Wall Sex]()
    * [Semipublic Sex]()
    * [Chasm ships it]()

> Troopers CE-123 and NW-69 hate each other. They were sent to reconditioning so many times that Commander Chasm gives them last chance - they will train newcomers together or … we all know what happens to troopers who disappoint Chasm.

Words:
    32,343
Chapters:
    3/3
Comments:
    [154]()
Kudos:
    [782]()
Bookmarks:
    [143]()
Hits:
    10651



“So, you write fantasy-porn…”  
Hux isn't able to finish the sentence, because Mitaka’s face has twisted; he looks like he is going to attack the General. It's the face of a zealot. The closest thing Hux can compare his face to was, actually, Hux’s own face when he delivers his speeches. Not his Starkiller Base speech, obviously, nothing can resemble that. Maybe one of his weekly talks -- ‘Order and duty’ or 'We will make sacrifices, but they will perish.' 

"It’s not porn! If a story contains a description of a sex act, doesn’t mean that there is no plot. These stories have more character development than most holo-movies nowadays. Sex is a regular part of the lives of most adults; it can be used to show motives of character, it can be used to show insecurities, to tell about their past, what they value in lives, everything! Do you know how many talented authors are there in different fandoms? People write and read what they can't get from mainstream media!"

The man is breathing heavily and glaring at Hux. Hands clenched in fists. If Mitaka had ever been that confident when they were talking about strategy or tactics, if he had ever been that passionate about his tasks, if he had ever been that brave talking to anyone here, Hux would have promoted him a long time ago. Only after he steadies his breath does he look down again and calmly add, “Sir.”

“As you say, Lieutenant. And Supreme Leader Ren found your writings, did he?”

“Yes, sir,” he is a timid mouse once again, “Supreme Leader was looking for a spy.”

Oh, Ren was doing something that Hux told him, is it a hot summer on Hoth? 

“-- or at least that’s what he told me when he found that I have unusual holonet traffic, then he found my page, and… I didn’t want to agree. I respect you greatly, sir. You were so kind to me, helped me a lot in the Academy, helped here; you’ve protected me. I didn’t want to do it. I swear. And I’ve never written about real life people, only fictional characters. It was a bad thing to do, sir.”

“But you did say yes, didn’t you?”

“Supreme Leader ordered me!” 

“And you betrayed me!”

"He is our Supreme Leader, what else could I do?"

"If you are as loyal to me, as you claim you are, you could tell me."

"I wanted to, but he sensed it. He said that if I told you, he would find out."

Of course, that’s what Ren would say. _‘I’ve seen your mind, and I've found out that you are poor Mitaka who is afraid of everything, and you are planning to tell on to General Hux’_ \-- one doesn’t need to be force-sensitive to tell it.

“What **exactly** did he order you to do?”

“He asked me to create articles, holonet posts, everything, to show the world that you two are ...” he stopped, probably is trying to find a replacement for ‘fucking’ “... are together”

“Together! Vile man! Did he send you instructions?”

“No, he gave full creative freedom, only instructed me to make it look convincing!”

That actually made sense. Ren can’t kill Hux, not now, he knows he needs Hux to gain the trust of other officers and to solve all non-Force related problems, which in the real world are almost all the problems. But he still hates Hux, and only pretends to listen to him and respect him. Ren is childish enough to want to dishonor Hux by telling everyone he is fucking him, particularly if he knows the other rumors about the General. And chances are, he knows.

“You will not say Kylo Ren anything about this meeting,” Hux says after a pause. “You will continue doing as he says before I tell you otherwise --” _before I decide what to do next_ , “Do you understand?”

“Supreme Leader will find out! How can one lie to a person who can read minds?”

“Calm down, listen,” Hux regrets that he needs to tell him this hard-to-find intel on Force-sensitive beings, “he can’t read minds.”

”He told me he can! Everyone knows it!”

”I would tell people the same if I had even a bit of force powers. A human mind is too complicated to read like a book. He can sense emotions, maybe overhear some ‘loud’ thoughts.”

“But he interrogates…”

“I know!” Hux grows impatient, “He can extract parts of memories, but even for him it’s difficult, and you would definitely feel it.” Hux remembers screams from the prison cells. From the look on Mitaka’s face, he's thought about that too. “Albeit, he can sense your emotional state. If he does try to read you, you need to think about something neutral.” It’s a question on lieutenant's face. “Think of all dreadnoughts and categorize them by size, think of all reports you need to do, think of your favorite character from that fairy tale of yours.”

“It’s a fantasy dra..” Mitaka closes his mouth before he finishes the phrase. “Yes, sir.”

”You are dismissed for now.”

Mitaka closes the door, and the general is left alone with his thoughts. One of the most important things Hux has learned throughout his career is not to make rash decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for wonderful comments and kudos!
> 
> Huge thanks to [kylo ren dyes his hair](https://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) for beta work!
> 
> Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything
> 
> If you like this one, you can check my other fic - [drop the curtain, blow out the candles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)
> 
> I'm a bit behind the schedule with it, but I promise we are very close to an actual plot!


	3. Look what you made me do

It’s less than four hours till the start of his next shift and Hux still hasn’t come up with an adequate plan. He didn’t have time to think about it during his day shift.

After Mitaka left his office he decided to put the problem away and concentrate on urgent matters. He’d lost a lot of time already because of the rumor nonsense. His personal issues couldn't steal his attention while he had urgent things he needed to do for the First Order — the siege of Gamma 45 sector of Mid Rim had reached its crucial point. The decision would come up to him eventually. While he was making history, his brain would be working on 'Ren's riddle' in a background mode.

That was wishful thinking. Twelve hours later, Hux is laying on his couch in his silky robe, wet-haired, scrolling through low-level requests and he has no solution. Nothing realistic to be precise. He does have ideas, but none of them is worth the time and effort his objectively genius mind spent to come up with it.

He entertains the thought of locating Ren, coming to him, whenever he is, and confronting him, publicly, all consequences damned. It is tempting to think about showing Ren that he isn’t the only one who can scream, throw things, and act on emotion. But Hux isn't the type of person who does that. Even in his mind, it sounded nonsensical. He simply can't do that. He's come too far. He can’t lose when he is so close to his goal. He's done all that and sacrificed so many, not for his own sake; it was all for the Order.

Presumably, the new Supreme Leader just decided to show Hux his place. If Hux is right, and his life experience and knowledge about Ren tells him that he is, that is the reason behind Ren's actions. With that dirty lie, he will kill two birds with one blast: he will destroy the last remnants of crew’s respect for Hux and will show everyone, including Hux, that the general is his property in all possible ways.

His second notion was just sticking to his usual tactic - ignore all rumors. _All those usual mountains, all that usual snow._ All like she taught him.

Hux wonders what Rae would say in this situation. He misses her. He often misses her, to be honest, but on a day like this, he misses her especially. And in his guts Hux knows, she wouldn't recommend him to ignore it. Not this time. Not with Ren.

He's met with Ren earlier today. It was routine: briefing, summing up of the most important news of the day, discussion of plans. Hux made everything to finished meeting as fast as possible. Ren didn't show any signs that he knew or suspects. Hux hopes he doesn't. He hopes Mitaka’s respect and fear of him, would outweigh his sheer fear of Ren. Hux hopes. He hates that word. Hope. But apparently, it’s all he has now. His destiny in the hands of the enormous man-child and the Lieutenant with an unhealthy obsession of fantasy porn-saga.

An hour ago in the shower, he thought about another possible solution. It wasn't the first time he thought about Ren in the shower, but the first one after Snoke death. Ren is an attractive man, with a fine body and unusual, but interesting face. Strong. Uncontrollable. Dangerous. It’s natural that Hux thought about him from time to time. He was Hux’s co-commander. The one about who Hux could fantasize without any guilt or moral complications. The only man who was Hux’s equal. Was. Realistically it wasn’t a good idea even back then. Hux's never acted on it, except rare occasions in the shower, after especially heated interactions with Ren. The risk was too high and the reward too low. He was not stupid to jeopardize his life goals for a fleeting indulgence and not stupid to think he could control Ren with his body. And now, after Ren had stolen his throne, after Ren had attacked him, and after Ren had humiliated him in all the possible ways, Hux was thinking about him again.

He could seduce Ren. While the water was massaging his shoulders, he was pretty sure he could. His cock twitched with interest. Traitor. But if he managed to trick Ren into sleeping with him, he could gain much more influence now. He thought about approaching Ren after their meeting, declare his loyalty. He thought about Ren ordering him to prove it, ordering him to undress, to strip like a cheap dancer. He thought about Ren ordering him to kneel. That thought made Hux’s body to shiver under the hot shower jet. Yes, yes he could pretend to be an obedient little soldier. He could worship Ren’s muscular body. He could cover it with kisses. He could be eager, so eager for him. Hux took his cock in his hand. He could call Ren sir, and never forget what that man has done to him. He could tenderly kiss Ren's scars while plotting his revenge. _He could let Ren inside him … he could let ... Ren use him … he could … ride …_ and Hux came with a soft groan. Almost cold water reminded him of his humiliation. 

And now Hux is in his black robe, laying on the couch, with his second glass of brandy in hand and less than four hours till the start of his next shift. He is still doing monotonous works: re-checks, approvals, reviews, all to keep himself occupied. He doesn’t really have anything pressing to do, at least anything pressing enough to justify the distraction himself from that ridiculous situation he found himself in.

The general feels embarrassed. He blames his treacherous body for what happened in the shower earlier. He is one of the smartest people in the universe but the closest thing he has to an actual plan is to fuck his unpredictable, aggressive boss and longterm rival. Bravo. Very safe and very sane.

Real life isn’t one of Mitaka’s porny stories. Hux understands that. Even if he throws away his caution and his principles and his self-respect, he isn’t really sure he can seduce Ren. He has never seduced anyone in his life; he has had mutually satisfying sexual transactions. And Ren has never shown any interest of that sort in Hux. Or any interest in sexual contact with anyone, for all Hux knows.

That is strange, actually. Despite popular misconception, Hux knows that Jedi weren’t celibate. They were simply forbidden to have emotional connections and families, which Hux finds a pretty reasonable rule (he doesn’t have emotional connections either). He hasn’t found anything about Sith and their views on intimacy. But it would be odd for Dark side to restrict primal urges. If anything they should encourage ritual orgies. The thought of orgies threats to consume his attention, but he puts his mind back on the current topic. So, Ren is the man who can take whatever and whoever he wants either with the Force or with his status. If he is interested in something more than Hux's humiliation he can simply order him. Hux feels sudden arousal from the idea of Ren ordering him to kneel and take his dirty, big cock —Hux is sure it's big — in his mouth. What is wrong with him today? It’s all brandy’s fault.

Time is running out. He can’t spare any minute on vain fantasies. Ren made his move, and Hux needs to react. Does that mean that Ren finally decided to get rid of him? To dishonor him before public execution? But why now? He was doing well serving the Order, serving Ren. They’ve already achieved so many things together in such a short period of time.

Could Ren fear him? Hux didn’t sabotage him. He did consider some plans, but that was only theoretical, only a mental exercise. Ren couldn't find about it, could he? Hux would have felt it, he knows he would. He needs one more brandy.

No!

He needs to concentrate.

Ren doesn't want him.

He will not seduce Ren.

And he won't follow Brendol's steps and drink till he forgets.

If Ren wants to play some twisted game, Hux won’t surrender without a fight. He won’t roll on his back, and let Ren win. He is a survivor. He survived worst thing that some bored Republican prince, who thinks that all population of the First Order is his private puppet theater.

Hux places the empty glass on the floor. He needs to come up with something. His thoughts drift back to Rae. What would she say if she finds out that Hux seriously contemplating seducing his superior? Serious question, though. Would she be angry? Would she be disappointed because Hux thinking about having sex with his enemy or would she be proud that he is ready to do whatever it takes?

Hux closes his eyes and tries to imagine that she is here sitting in the chair across the small table.

 _Use your brain! Do not think with your dick, idiot._ No, that’s not her, that his own inner voice. She has never insulted him even when he was a child. They've never talked about sex, except that one time, when he heard an implication about them 'being together'. Hux isn’t even sure that she had someone.

 _Use your brain. Analyze the situation._ That’s more like her. It’s still useless, but closer.

 _Use your brain and picture the results do you want to get._ I want to be the Supreme Leader. I want to bring order to the galaxy.

 _Yes, order, eventually._ He imagines her voice, as he heard it last times they were speaking: tired and even, with low noise of electronic in the background.

 _But what do you want now?_ I want to be respected, I want to be appreciated. 

_Now we are getting somewhere, Armitage._ She always used his first name. Full name in a majority of cases, and only a couple of times ‘Army.’ He cherishes those memories when she was proud of him.

 _Concentrate. Stop drifting away. Those times are long gone. You don’t have time for that now. What did I teach you?_ A lot of things. Everything. We knew each other for years. Almost as long as I can...

 _Stop drifting away, Armitage! Where should you start solving strategic problems?_ I should know what you want to achieve. If I know the destination, I can pave the course.

 _Yes. What else?_ Use every resource I have to my advantage. Use every resource they have to my advantage too, if I can.

 _Is there a possibility to use this as an advantage?_ I don’t know. I am so tired. I want to sleep.

 _You do know, Armitage. You have Mitaka. You know what Kylo Ren wants_. But how can that help me?

 _So, find that out, and don’t waste time, Armitage. You know our brain needs sleep and you can’t..._ I know, I can’t substitute sleep with stims.

He jerks from the couch. His brandy-muddled, exhausted brain tries to tell him that there is something that he missed. Therefore he settles to reread that nonsense again.

And he finds it. It was there. He skipped it the first time, but it was there.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he opens his mailing system starts typing.

Performance review meeting: follow up

From: General Hux  
Invitation: Performance review meeting @ 2 pm - 2:30 pm (SGT) (mitaka.lieutenant@supramacy.fo)  
To: Lieutenant Mitaka  
Reply-To: General Hux 

Performance review meeting: follow up session

When 11 am – 12:30 pm Standart Galactic Time - Supremacy

Where Supremacy HQ-4-L6 (8)

Joining info:  meet.supremacy.fo/te-dr-se

Calendar mitaka.lieutenant@supremacy.fo

Who  
• [hux.general@supremacy.fo](mailto:hux.general@supremacy.fo) \- organizer  
• [mitaka.lieutenant@supremacy.fo](mailto:mitaka.lieutenant@supremacy.fo)

It’s a long, risky plan, but Hux is a military person, he was trained all his life for that. He is good in strategic planning! He will do it.

Now stims and almost two and a half hours of unhealthy drug-induced sleep.

* * *

**General Hux 0012**  
You need to mention that I was surprised. A little. But I understood from whom it was and I was happy about it.  


**Lieutenant Mitaka 0013**  
Yes, sir.

**General Hux 0018**  
But not explicitly happy.  


**Lieutenant Mitaka 0018**  
Yes, sir.  


_You don’t have any messages ___

____

**General Hux 0020**  
More glad, than happy.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0021**  
Yes, sir!

_You don’t have any messages ___

____

____

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0034**  
Sir, What do you think about “A crew member, who preferred to stay unnamed, noticed an elusive, but pleased smile on the General’s lips”

__  
__  


_You don’t have any messages ___

____

Hux rubs his temples trying to maintain his composure. It was his idea. And it’s a good idea, like all his ideas. He must execute it right if he wants to get the job done. They almost finished the damn thing, but Mitaka is incompetent in describing Hux’s reaction without lousy metaphors and adjectives.

**General Hux 0036**  
Don’t you think, Lieutenant, that pleased smiles are not what I do on the bridge in front of unnamed crew members?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0036**  
Yes, sir!

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0039**  
What about ‘knowing smile’ or ‘smile knowingly,’ sir?

_You don’t have any messages ___

____

When he reads it, Hux wants to growl. Figuratively speaking, of course. This discussion continues for two days already. He gave Mitaka a simple order to create a couple of 'leaks' into FO inner chats, then to write a small article for tabloid about ‘Ren’s courting.’

Two days ago, Hux created a plan with all examples for courting. He outlined all of them in details for three standard months in advance and made three different backup plans, depending on the results. All the Lieutenant needs to do is to communicate it with suitable language. With chat messages and small ‘leaks,’ it is relatively easy, however, the article is much more important. And Mitaka has an unfortunate tendency for poetic language. ‘Warm looks,’ ‘glimpses of recognition in his ice-cold eyes,’ and now he wants Hux 'to smile'.

**General Hux 0041**  
How often have you seen me smile, Lieutenant? ‘Knowingly’ or ‘knowing’ or otherwise?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0043**  
With all due respect sir, I’ve never seen your reactions to presents. And I don’t know what is OOC for you and what is not?

**General Hux 0043**  
What is OOC?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0044**  
It means out of character, sir.

**General Hux 0044**  
Use normal language.

**General Hux 0044**  
It is OOC for me, Lieutenant.  


_You don’t have any messages ___

____

Kriff. Hux has set up a secure channel for their discussion and added constant history purge for extra reliability. Even if someone hacks their channel there won’t get anything older than five minutes ago. It's reasonable from the security point of view, but now it only creates inconvenience. He needed to set a time frame for their conversation, so he can read messages before they are erased. Better safe than ... Ren finds out of what Hux has planned. Ren won’t like it, even a bit.  


**Lieutenant Mitaka 0046**  
I understand, sir. My apologies, sir.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0046**  
But I must remind you, sir, that it’s for a tabloid. A tabloid author wouldn't know you and would worry only about views and sharing count. And tabloids have their own writing style.

**General Hux 0049**  
A tabloid author should remember about Mo5, her flesh-eating bacteria, and an open position there.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0049**  
Yes, sir. I’ll send you a new version in an hour, sir.

_You don’t have any messages ___

____

**General Hux 0124**  
Will work. Be ready to publish it as we agreed.

_You don’t have any messages ___

____

The new version is far from perfection. But, to Hux annoyance, Mitaka is right, it should look believable.

 

* * *

Flowers are vain. Pretty but vain. Hux has never liked flowers. He has never understood them. Why would one want to give flowers? Why would one want to receive them? The whole concept seems insane. A simple waste of resources for all involved parties. It’s hard to find them on a Star Destroyer, but planetary government occasionally presented him with bouquets or wreaths when he was part of official delegations or liberation forces.

Another thing is potted plants. They have a purpose. They provide fresh air. They have a positive psychological effect. That's why First Order ships have them in messrooms and officers from level 4 and higher can have them in their quarters. And potted plants can live for years if one pre-programmed their pots right. Not that Hux particularly likes them either or has ever had one before.

BS68 @BS-68 Posted  
News directly from the command bridge. Our general, and you know which one I'm referring, got an unexpected gift today from a secret admirer. You would never guess what!

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
lingerie?

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
dildo?

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
blowjob?

BigAndBad @BAB Replying to @BS-68, @pinkiIIV  
You are gross! Stop that, and get a life.

DreamPilot @DP-23 Replying to @BS-68, @pinkiIIV  
You really should stop before you get in trouble, dude

Not yours @divaS Replying to @BS-68  
@BS-68 don’t linger! Tell us!

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @BS-68, @divaS  
How would @BS-68 know? He just teasing you

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @divaS, @fn117  
Oh, I do know.  
I have my sources.  
But if /you/ don’t want to know, I’ll keep my mouth shut.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
new skb?

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
a kiss?

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
panties? 

BigAndBad @BAB Replying to @BS-68, @pinkiIIV  
@pinkiIIV you are repeating yourself!

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68, @BAB  
did i guees?

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68, @BAB  
tell me!!1

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68, @BAB  
name your price cruel beast

Not yours @divaS Replying to @BS-68  
DM me! Please!

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @BS-68  
Okay

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @BS-68  
Today at the beginning of the Gamma shift General Hux got a tree.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68  
a tree?

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @pinkiIIV  
Yes, a tree, my friend.  
But my source told me it wasn’t a regular tree.  
It’s a traditional dwarf tree from the planed Feger.

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @BS-68  
SL bought him a small tree? A strange gift even for them.

DreamPilot @DP-23 Replying to @BS-68  
Feger? isn’t that a planet where they kissed?

Not yours @divaS Replying to @BS-68, @DP-23  
allegedly kissed! It’s just rumors!

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @BS-68, @DP-23  
yes! YES!Yes, it is! palned where they kissed  
kissed *wink-wink

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @DP-23  
it’s not the best part.  
I’ve asked my source, and it must a tree from the Royal floating garden.

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @BS-68, @DP-23  
I’ve checked.  
It’s called monfai or monfa’i.  
I can dm you a link.  
It’s valuable. Like, super valuable.  
If it’s true, that three costs like a new Tie-fighter with a pilot!

darkandsexy @vderw Replying to @BS-68, @DP-23, @fn117  
So, deep down our SL is a romantic type  
UWU UWU UWU  
Who could have guessed?

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @DP-23, @fn117, @vderw  
I’ve never said it’s from our beloved SL.  
It’s from a secret admirer. ;)

Not yours @divaS Replying to @BS-68  
was there a card?

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @divaS  
No.  
But my source said GG didn’t throw it away, or question its delivery. He simply ordered to take it to his quarters.  
So… ;)

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @BS-68, @divaS  
So it’s clear!  
Who else can that be!  
Only one mystery left to solve.

BS68 @BS-68 Replying to @fn117  
?

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @BS-68, @divaS  
The mystery is who are /you/ fucking to get that info?

Messages keep arriving. Hux absentmindedly scans through their conversation, while he is approving expense for new piloting program in another screen and waiting for Mitaka to publish article outside the First Order’s internal holonet.

A said dwarf tree floats between his couch, that he occupies, and entrance to his bedroom. He shouldn't lay here again and move to his office, but the couch is too comfortable and he is too relaxed to stand up. His bad old habit apparently making a comeback.

Monfai is an objectively beautiful thing: a miniature, softly glowing version of the normal tree, perfectly groomed, with tiny branches and even tinier leaves, open roots and multiple rocks no bigger than his fist, slowly floating around it in perfect symmetry.

The tree did cost him a fortune, as user FN-117 (someone lacks imagination) noticed. Hux also spent additional credits for anonymous purchasing and a covert delivery to the actual delivery company. So, the cost ended up as a TIE fighter, the top equipped version, and one and a half pilots. He can’t imagine that someone in that kriffing galaxy is that stupid and that arrogant to really purchase a tree just for its look and status. But Hux can't deny its beauty and almost unnatural calming effect. That organism is more than ten times older than its current owner. It was alive before him, before the Empire, before the Emperor, maybe even before Snoke, and will live for decades, if someone will properly take care of it. 

“They aren't actually force-sensitive, you know?” Ren asked.

Hux turned to face him, but the man didn’t look at him, or at the floating trees, for that matter. He was staying on the edge of the garden and stared up, at lavender skies and three visible moons of Feger.

“Yes, they a quasi-force-sensitive, sir.” It was hard to concentrate on the conversation. Hux hadn’t felt that way since his Academy years, and all because the Supreme Leader had wanted to experience that ancient force garden. “That is what written in our records, and that was what Queen’s consort told us during …”

“They aren’t,” Ren finally turned to him with a goofy smile on his face, “They really aren’t, Hux. It’s what they all think, and it’s what all the sources told us, but these are nothing more than regular trees. It’s the biggest hoax in the Mid Rim.”

Hux looked around them. They were in that freakishly, unnerving beautiful place. It was like in a dream, very strange colorful dream: with flying trees of all sizes from regular to tiny, no bigger than his teacup; giant rocks and small pebbles moving between them; ephemeral pink, blue and golden haze covered the ground. Hux had been all over the galaxy, but this place was something else.

“I don’t want to question you insightful knowledge, sir—” Hux pointed to the trees with a slight head movement, “—but these trees are floating.”

“Yes, Hux, and the rocks are floating too. Do you think they are force-sensitive?”

“No, sir.” He wasn’t sure where Ren was going with this.

“It’s the Force.” Ren came closer to the glade, where Hux was standing under the biggest tree of the garden, “Force is everywhere. Force is in everything. In the trees. In the rocks. In the ground. In the air. In us. It’s always and everywhere but here, in that little area, the Force is concentrated and piercing everything in the vicinity. It was probably too small spot for the old Jedi, and they didn’t build their ugly temple here. And when locals found it, they built the palace near it.”

“But, if it’s about the place how do Ferners sell these trees?” Hux shrugged. “If you are right, the trees won’t flow if they are removed from this force spot.”

“If?” he leaned to Hux's ear and whispered, “Do you dare to question my authority and my knowledge, general?”

Hux was trying to come up with something, but before he managed to open his mouth Ren chuckled and moved away.

“Relax, I was just messing with you,” Ren said “They grow each tree for centuries, during that time it imbibes enough force to float for decades and dies after using it all. It works like radiation, first trees absorb it, then they emit it.”

“Do they know?”

“Who trees? Trees don’t know anything,” Ren laughed once again, and Hux suspected that the place affected Ren more than him. Kriff, they still need to discuss the siege of Gter 173 and for that, they need a clear mind.

“No, sir, the Queen, her people — they.”

“I think they suspect, but quasi-force-sensitive sounds more prestige than a regular tree that can fly for thirty years and has a sedative effect that equals to meditative breathing.”

It’ll be a pity to eventually give that overpriced fucker away. Hux smirked to the tree. It fooled the whole galaxy, a respectable achievement for a consciousless organism. Maybe, Hux will give it a name and keep it a bit longer.

One of the projection screens blinks. It’s quicker than Hux expected. When this circus is over Hux should find who these people in chat are and why they have so much of free time. He hopes that it’s some bored high ranked officers, not regular troopers. It’s easier to find new officer than change the whole training program.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Posted  
i found a publication about today’s tree incident entertaining-weekly.fw/1fr2d

Extraordinary gifts for an extraordinary men  
After allegations of the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux being more than just comrades went viral recently, we’ve EXCLUSIVELY learned more details — one of them is apparently going extra miles to win the heart of another.

General Hux of the First Order, 35, is a lot of things – a brilliant engineer, a strategic mastermind, a military genius. He is the man who’s seen it all. What could one do to get his attention?

If rumors are true, this question bothers another great man — our Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, 30. And it looks like he found an answer.

While regular people got flowers and sweets, our heroic general got one of the rarest and the most valuable plants in the known worlds. It's called Monfai and it’s literally magical. It’s quasi-force-sensitive. It levitates itself, and small rocks around it. It has a positive, meditative impact on its owner, and it takes more than two centuries to grow one.

It’s not only **fantastically** expensive, but there is a waiting line for years to buy it even if you have enough credits.

We can’t reach The First Order's PR department for comments and we don’t have confirmation that the present was indeed from Supreme Leader, but let’s examine the facts.

-Monfai is almost impossible to get.  
-It’s connected to the force.  
-It’s got through security checks straight to the bridge of the Supremacy.  
-General wasn’t offended or particularly surprised.

And our favorite argument:  
A crew member, who preferred to stay unnamed, noticed a self-satisfied expression on the General’s face.

You are free to make your own conclusions, but one thing is certain whoever did it is eager to please the famous general.

Three days ago, after he half-dreamed, half-imagined communication with Rae he settled to reread major trends about himself and Kylo again. He was surprised that he’d missed it the first time. He’d been pissed and only read the main ideas. But after the second reading, he found out that, although people have different opinions, a considerable amount of them connects Ren’s positive new reforms to his ‘relationship’ with Hux.

The significant trends were to call Hux ‘the good influence,’ ‘ the restraining factor,’ ‘ the voice of reason.’ People in the Outer Rim actually support him and, only by proxy, Ren. Hux even has a surprising number of admirers on one far, far away planet.

Ren thought it would humiliate Hux, but apparently, people know Hux and trust Hux more than they know and trust Ren. It's logical; Hux’s face was used in propaganda for years, while Ren has been wearing a mask and participating in secret missions. 

Hux decided to play along, to make Ren suffer, to set Ren as the weak one. More importantly, Hux realized that he can gain a positive reputation, manipulate public opinions, and then make Ren promote him.

Presents are the simplest part of his plan. If Ren, or anyone else, decides to question him, he will say that they came from some officials.

Truth be told, he does get presents often, either as symbols of goodwill or as bribes from planetary governments, mob lords, orders of assassins, and all kind of arms dealers. As if some overpriced booze or a decorative sword could impact his decisions. Ridiculous. Hux is many things, as Mitaka eloquently noticed: ruthless killer, conqueror, most wanted war-criminal for Resistance, but he is not an opportunist and a bribe-taker. Still, he gets presents and then he gets rid of most of them. And now he can use it as a perfect cover up for the first part of his plan.

Is it a good plan? Is it ideal? Of course not. Is it realistic? Yes, the risk is high but the price and a chance to beat Ren in the game he started are worth it.

A couple of hours later his bots give him statistics: fewer people saw the article than the one that triggered all this mess, but they reacted as expected.

That spoiled man-child thinks he is so clever for making a fool out of Hux. Ren thinks he is so smart. He is, and Hux can’t deny him that. He is just not as smart as Hux.

If Ren wants to convince the whole universe that they are fucking, Hux can’t stop him. But that way he can control it. Now it’s his narrative, his story and he will present Ren as a foolish boy, who falls for the great general, present him as a boy who will do anything to gain Hux’s favor.

Oh, yes, in Hux's story Ren will court him. He'll give Hux presents and approve Hux’s wise decisions (no matter what that's their mutual decisions, that Ren approved months ago).

Hux knows, that he is valuable. He is brilliant. He is handsome. Any men should be grateful to be with him. He deserves to be desired. He deserves to be worshiped. He deserves to be with someone who will respect him, who will woo him.

And people will believe what Hux makes them believe. Eventually, when he gets rid of Ren, they will know him as the person behind all the good changes and a desirable man, who drove mighty Kylo Ren mad with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos for the previous chapters!
> 
> Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Josh](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) for beta work and kind words!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything
> 
> If you like this one, you can check my other fics - wip -[drop the curtain, blow out the candles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)  
> and finished, moder-au [Up All Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted soon (it's finished and need a little bit of edit)!


	4. Don't stop me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Star Wars Day to everyone!  
> May the Force be with you!

For the whole duration of the meeting with the Supreme Leader Hux wonders if Ren is impudent enough to ask him about the tree. Ren must know. Hux put a lot of work to make it public, that was the whole point.

Mitaka said he hadn’t been contacted by Ren about the tree or the articles. He ordered the Lieutenant to write an article about their ‘relationship’ every two weeks and send it to him when it’s done. To Mitaka’s relief, Ren didn’t communicate with him apart from that.

When all the points of the daily meeting are covered, and Hux is ready to be dismissed, instead of usual ‘That’s all, Hux’ Ren looks from a datapad and asks him, “What was the commotion on the bridge about yesterday morning?”

That is it. Hux rehearsed that. He makes an effort to clear his mind, to concentrate on the mental picture from the bridge. He remembers all the names of high ranking officers that were there, then fakes a mild confusion and, finally, sudden understanding.

“Is that about the little tree that came that day, sir?”

Ren pouts and nods.

“I wouldn't call that a commotion, sir. It only took a minute of my time. I received that tree as a present. Apparently, it’s pretty pricey and the delivery can’t leave it in the docks—” he tries to translate his memories and feeling of surprise to Ren with his mind, even though he isn’t sure how to do it, ”—and they needed my signature. Once they got it, I was back at work, sir”

“Do you know who sent it, general?”

Hm, that’s his question. It’s strange, but Hux is prepared for it too.

“It’s from our new allies at Feger,” he lies.

When Ren gives him a questioning look, he continues. “To be precise it’s from ‘The Exalted Guild of Luxury Goods’”

“And they sent you the tree from the Royal garden?” he stressed ‘the garden’. 

“Not to me directly, sir. I’m their point of contact. And the tree is a present with a request for a favor.”

“Why didn’t you brief me about it?”

“I’ve sent you their full letter a couple of hours ago, sir. And I didn’t think it was important enough to waste the time during our meeting. Their ambassador asked us to lower the tax for their guild by 0.5% or to raise tax for either ‘The Noble Order of Jewel Producers’ or for the ‘The Humble Society of Impeccable Textiles.’”

That part is true. Hux did get a letter from them, without any present, but with a vaguely hidden promise of support. He got similar requests from ‘The Noble Order of Jewel Producers’ and ‘The Society of Owners of Invaluable Beasts.’ These people always want the First Order to lower themselves to interfere in their inner quarrels.

“Humble Society of Impeccable Textiles?” Ren cackles. “They are really into dramatic namings.”

Hux stops himself from rolling his eyes. Kylo Ren, the Master of the Knights of Ren, shouldn’t be the person who judges others for the tendency for dramatic namings.

Instead, he nods politely. “Yes, sir. They like elaborate things.” Like complicated costumes and capes. They only need masks to be on Ren’s level of theatrical. 

“I know that these plants are expensive. The Queen was very proud of them,” Ren hums “It seems they really want that tax reduction.” 

“They would quickly return their money. 0.5% is a big cut for their profit,” Hux thinks, it might be a test. Ren could feel something, and now he tries to catch Hux unprepared. He needs to distract Ren. “Do you think we need to indulge them, sir?”

Ren seems startled. Good. “Guild of Luxury Goods? Were they in green dresses with feathers?”

“No, sir, those were the ‘Beasts Owner’. ‘Luxury Goods’ were in purple, with small round hats and rings on every finger.”

“They did sit near the prime minister at the banquet for our honor, didn’t they?” Hux nods in answer. Ren continues. “That means that they have the highest status in their hierarchy. They have a big influence and having them on our side would be for the best for the Order. Their leader did constantly talk about ‘the trickle-down approach’ and ‘stimulation economy.’”

He looks at Hux as if he is expecting something, searching for something. Hux makes one more effort to close his brain from intrusion and concentrates on the complicated structure of Feger’s society.

“You are right, sir.”

After not hearing any further reply from Hux, he continues. “On the other hand, it won’t be good for our image if we support something that named ‘Luxury Goods’. Cutting taxes for the richest does not correspond with what we say in our official speeches. We are preaching egalitarianism and social protection for the poor. I don’t think it’s the wisest decision to support the ‘Luxury Goods.’”

That’s actually quite thoughtful. Kylo provides arguments for both sides. He is building up for something. 

“With all that I said, it would be better to ask our economic advisers, and make a decision based on that.” If Hux didn’t know the man, he'd say that he looks almost humble. But he does know him, and it must be part of the test. _What are we playing now, monster?_

“Yes, sir. But may I ask, what would you do?” _If he wants to dance, let’s do that._

Kylo looks confused.

“Is it a hypothetical question, Hux?”

“Yes, sir.” Ren is in a good mood. It’s always hard to guess with him; it’s like a minefield. 

“In that case, I’d make the young Prime minister, what’s her name again?”

“Ka’h.”

“Let Ka’h make the decision. That isn’t an important one, as you said, but it can create animosity toward us from either of involved sides and from the public. Move the responsibility back to her. If it plays well, we can take all the credit. If it blows, we'll blame her. In addition, I think she and the Queen are having an affair. If we contact her instead of the Queen, it could create tension between them. Bad for them, but good for us. Also, it’d show guilds that their government is still in charge, would make her happy, and send the right message to other governments — we don’t care about your inner fighting as long as it doesn’t interfere with the Order's interests.”

It’s a good answer. Hux wasn’t expecting it. He knows Ren is smart, he worked with him for years, but he's apparently read about politics. It drove Ren’s attention away from the tree and it what Hux wanted in the first place.

“A wise decision. I think we should go with it, sir. I’ll contact our economic advisers and our consultants on Feger for their input but I’ll give them your plan as our main course.”

Ren has a tentative smile. Did Hux see his smile even once before Crait? When did he start doing it?

“Anyway, Hux what did you do with that … the sacred tree?” Not so much for drawing attention away.

“Sold it. And gave revenue to one of our refugee resettling programs. They are always in a need of credits.” He doesn’t know why he lied. He should have told the truth. He intends to sell it, eventually, but right now he enjoys a little decoration in his private space. He deserves it, for kriff’s sake, and it was _his_ money.

Hux feels a light probe in his mind and repeats all steps in the stormtrooper’s program.

“Good, a wise decision,” Ren gives him a funny look. “You can go now, general. It’s all for today’s meeting”

* * *

Hux executes one more successful operation during the next week cycle. Mitaka has examined holonet for what is considered to be an acceptable, romantic gift for a successful man and found that a simulation device for fighting games is a total hit among the men of his age, with a wrist chronometer was in the second place, right after it. After that all Hux needs to do is create another rumor and a couple of bots that will deliver his message to the masses.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @TK-53  
what else can it do? is it like a weapon?

TK53 @TK-53 Replying to @pinkiIIV  
No. I think that’s all

Not yours @divaS Replying to @TK-53, @pinkiIIV  
Is it like a bracelet???

TK53 @TK-53 Replying to @pinkiIIV, @divaS  
Yes and no. As I said, it’s for the time measuring.

Not yours @divaS Replying to @TK-53, @pinkiIIV  
But why GG would need it? Don’t all officers have datapads and comm units?

TK53 @TK-53 Replying to @pinkiIIV, @divaS  
That’s my point, he doesn’t need(!) it. As I read about the old traditions, the whole point that the present should be useless, and the more useless something is better. Someone has to present it to him. (1/2)

TK53 @TK-53 Replying to @pinkiIIV, @divaS  
The fact that it is useless, makes it valuable. Everyone checks the time on a comm unit, but that is a statement item. It shows that the person is spesial because you want to give them spesial things.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @TK-53, @divaS  
;);) someone ;);) is really into GG

TK53 @TK-53 Replying to @pinkiIIV, @divaS  
Maybe ;);) someone ;);) finally understands what a catch our handsome General Ginger is.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @TK-53, @divaS  
@TK-53 don’t say it or someone like @KT456 will come and read you a lectuer about fetishithing people and that we all are filthy creatures

Katty @KT456 Replying to @TK-53, @divaS, @pinkiIIV  
There is a slight difference between appreciating him as a talented general and handsome man, and being obsessed with his body parts like a perv @pinkiIIV

Katty @KT456 Replying to @TK-53, @divaS,@pinkiIIV  
I really hope that SL will read it, and cut you in half. That what pervs like you deserve. 

Ren, like the spoiled child he is, would probably choose that sim-game rubbish. With that thought in mind, Hux opted to present himself with an antique wrist chronometer. What a waste of resources it would be if he really bought it for this scheme. It can show current time — as any datapad, comm unit, or literally, any device can — and that’s it, but it cost more than a dozen datapads would. Still better than the simulator. Hux truly pity the civilians, how boring their lives are that they use the sim-device to pretend they are on a battlefield.

Hux wears the wrist chronometer every day, frequently checks the time, and shamelessly brags to anyone who makes a questioning glance at it that he obtained the chronometer for his extraordinary service.

It’s complete and utter truth. He did get it, years ago. Newly appointed government of Dwwwqe—a small planet in the unknown region— gave it to him along with a ceremonial ribbon and a medal. The engraving on the back of chronometer says ‘to our smoother’, which probably is a rough translation for ‘peacemaker.’ He didn't get rid of it back then; its market value when engraving wasn't nearly high enough. He put in his drawer on the Finalizer and he thought that he would either give as a token to some other government official or, years later, to the museum dedicated to his rise to power.

* * *

**DR-324**  
It can be. I mean, it sounds pretty believable.  


  
**DR-345**  
do you think I should post it?

**DR-324**  
Yes, why not?  


  
**DR-345**  
when crates arrived there weren’t many staff members there. it’s easy to trace any data back and figure out my real life identity.

**DR-324**  
Kinda paranoid, bro. Who would want to find your identity?

**DR-345**  
dunno. sl? gg?

**DR-324  
Do you really think that SL doesn’t have more important things to do than read your stupid posts and find out who you are?**

****

****

**DR-345**  
sl could know. he knows everything. with his powers. If he finds out that someone figured out his plan he’ll be angry. and then he will find me

****

****

**DR-324**  
And your big detection that he ordered gourmet food from Arkanis and invited their top сhef to make a surprise dinner for his boyfriend is truly a detective work of a century. He won’t sleep until he finds you and punishes you.

****

****

**DR-324**  
But if you are scared, just don’t post it. I solved your problem. Pretty simple. 

****

****

**DR-324**  
Or maybe you want to be punished 

****

****

**DR-324**  
Or maybe you want to be spank by SL

****

****

**DR-324**  
Or GG

****

****

**DR-324**  
Or both

****

**DR-324**  
Oh yes daddies, choke me!  


****  
**DR-345**  
  
not funny! 

**DR-324**  
And I’m not joking. I lost my sense of humor after the last reconditioning.

**DR-324**  
And now I’m physically incapable to come even with a single lame pun. True story

**DR-324**  
On a bride side, I can still spank you if you are into it ;) 

**DR-345**  
Idiot

 

Hux told Ren he wanted to sample the food before the celebration next month. Even if Ren was surprised, he didn’t ask further questions and agreed to combine one of their daily evening meetings with an Arkanisian three-course dinner. That way Hux didn’t need to pay for it from his own pocket, which isn’t as deep lately, and he can use the First Order account.

The mission threatens to cost him more than he wants. He didn't sell the tree yet, because he doesn't want to attract unwanted attention, he spends more on cover-up stories, and anonymously bribing journalists isn't free either. All these years with his half-ascetic lifestyle he didn’t know where to put an excessive amount of money. Now he won’t have that problem. 

The meal is truly exquisite. Seafood from Arkanis always evokes half-forgotten memories from his early childhood. Every time he smells fish, he feels something indescribable: the sense of safety, warmth, rain, and belonging. He can't put it into words, but he knows he was happy then. He only finished the soup, but he is already full, relaxed and contented.

“Your verdict?” Ren asks when his plate is empty. 

“Mhg?" He makes a questioning sound with his mouth full. They stopped speaking about work after the main dish —baked red roots and crabs under spicy sauce— arrived and it takes Hux a moment to understand what Ren is referring to, "Oh, food. It was good, sir”

“Just good?" Ren looks at him with a half-concealed smile "You ate mussels soup so enthusiastically. I thought you'd lick your bowl.”

“Maybe I wasn’t raised in a palace, but I’m not an animal. I have manners,” Hux says. Only when he finished, he catches the meaning of his words. The implication of who Ren really is — a son of a princess — something he famously doesn't like to be reminded of.

But Ren only chuckles softly.

“I bet you have better manners than I do. Let me tell you a secret. But you must promise you won’t tell anyone.” His tone is light and playful, and Hux isn’t sure what is going on.

“Yes, sir, obviously.”

Ren moves to him with his chair and whispers “Before our first official dinner with a high command of the First Order … but it’s only between you and me.” He looks at Hux expectedly, and Hux nods, completely bewildered by what Ren is doing. ”Before that dinner, I searched holonet for dining etiquette.”

Not what Hux had expected. And now that man is grinning at him and waiting for some reaction. Hux feels completely out of his depth. It’s definitely some test, some weird game, the product of a sick mind.

Hux pretends to swallow the bait, leans even closer to him, and also whispers, “You are joking sir.” He tries to add playfulness to his voice to mimic Ren’s, “Aren’t you?”

“To my loyal general? Never. And if you must know, I didn’t grow up in a palace or have proper manners when I was a kid. I did know the basics, though, but I haven't been using it for years. As you can guess, Snoke didn’t send me to fancy parties. I’m not even sure that he himself attended them.”

They are still very close, and Hux isn’t sure what to do next. He wants to ask about Snoke, or about Ren’s years with him, his secret missions, but he knows it’s a trap. Ren is lulling his attention by old stories and luring Hux into asking about what is really important to him. Hux is not naive enough to believe him.

Ren is a dangerous rival, and Hux underestimated him two times already — once near Snoke's dead body and then again when he thought that Ren finally respected his opinion.

Hux slightly moves away and says with his normal voice “If you need any help with proper etiquette, I can ask my assistant to find you a coach.”

“Yeah, nope, but thanks Hux.” He picks the last piece of cheesecake. “Mmm, that was really something. But should we settle for the first chef we tried? It’s an important celebration after all.”

And they are back into the known territory.

“Don’t you like her cooking, sir?” 

“I do, but we still have four weeks before the celebration. Let’s invite four more chefs and then make our decision.”

A surprise again. Hux didn’t think Ren would actually want to discuss chefs with him. This one is both with a good reputation and from an important clan — a good, trustworthy choice that was made by Hux's assistant weeks ago. This dinner was Hux's ruse. Did Ren catch him?

“We have four weeks before the date. We can’t make a decision two days before the celebration, sir,” Hux says deadpan.

“Why not? Do they have something better to do than cook for us? If any of them hesitates just say that it’s my direct order.”

Hux shrugs. He feels cornered. He can’t find any reasons to object. And, frankly, he doesn’t want to. The perspective of delicious meals from his homeworld is tempting, but he knows it’s a trap. He doesn’t know what is a trick, what mind games Ren playing here.

“Yes, sir,” he says, trying to keep his composure. “I’ll order to organize the degustations.”

“So it’s settled, Hux.”

When he leaves the meeting room, his head spinning from the wine and his stomach is full, he doesn’t feel triumphant. Ren wanting to spend more time with him can’t mean anything good. All Hux can do is to continue playing his part. At least, he can enjoy food in the meantime.

* * *

Uncertainty is killing Hux. What does Ren know? What does he know about what Hux knows? He is torturing himself by thinking about Ren's motives and reactions at every free moment. He is guessing and then debating with his own guesses. It’s inconclusive, too little actual data. His initial judgment about Ren's goals still stand — Ren wants to publicly dishonor Hux. It must be correct. But why does he act friendly toward Hux?

 

Some days, most of the days, Hux feels victorious. He's built from quantum-crystalline. He can't be broken. He will succeed. There is no other option. The other days... the other days he feels like little Armitage again — the boy he annihilated almost twenty years ago — nervous, frightened, and lonely.

They had three dinner-meetings. Every one of them was, for the lack of a better word, nice: they ate, they talked, they discussed strategy. If Hux didn't know about articles Ren had ordered Mitaka to write, he would think the man wants to be on friendly terms with him and cares about the First Order's prosperity. But he knows. And if Mitaka isn’t lying to him, Ren still maintains weekly communication with him but has never asked about the other articles.

Could he not know? Could he not care? For some reason, it makes Hux even angrier with him. Is Ren that irresponsible that he doesn't check the results of his own stupid, childish, absurd plan?

What if he knows? What if he knows everything? What if he's laughing at Hux all this time?

He dreads and seeks the answers with an equal amount of force.

The best thing about Hux’s great plan is that after the initial push he doesn’t have to do much to keep the discussion going. People will make assumptions themselves and then happily prove it. He doesn’t need to involve Mitaka as in chats the First Order’s intranet any more, and only uses his bots to stir them in the right direction. And, as Hux finds out, people come up with the wildest theories from the most insignificant things. Even he couldn’t anticipate it.

Like with the kriffing cup.

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @divaS, @DP-23  
How many time can I repeat??? The cup is brown! Not black like everything else here! Not white! Not even red! It is brown.

Not yours @divaS Replying to @fn117, @DP-23  
That’s a long shot even for you.

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @divaS, @DP-23  
They can’t officially confirm that they are together, but they want to show that to people anyway. He is red. SL is black. Hence the BROWN cup!

BigAndBad @BAB Replying to @divaS, @DP-23, @fn117  
But why can’t they officially confirm that?

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @divaS, @DP-23, @BAB  
I’ve explained that a dozen times. I can link you to my orriginal post, but mainly because we are in the middle of the war and it’s not the right time.

pinkNexu @pinkiIIV Replying to @divaS, @DP-23, @BAB, @fn117  
dunno too complicated

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @divaS, @DP-23, @BAB, @pinkiIIV  
Yes. If you are dumb.

BigAndBad @BAB Replying to @divaS, @DP-23, @fn117  
But why the cup.

FN-117 @fn117 Replying to @divaS, @DP-23, @BAB  
*facepalm*  
It’s in GG’s hands, which symbolizes that he gives his heart and his life to GG. And it’s warm, which symbolizes protection and nurturing that he is offering to GG.  
That gesture is practically screaming: “That’s my man. I’ll die and kill for him”

Hux actually laughs at that, and for a split second thinks of anonymously sending the post to Ren. He doesn’t do it, obviously. Still funny. He ordered a new cup months ago, long before his plan. It’s brown because of the material that adds the extra level of protection from poisoning. He didn’t think of making it part of the plan due to it’s a relatively cheap price and triviality, but someone has noticed it. And now it ‘symbolizes protection and nurturing’. When he finally promoted he will reevaluate his crew leisure time because they definitely have too much of it.

* * *

His first major milestone is a huge success. Mitaka has been working his ass off creating ‘a perfect media environment’ for it, so when an event occurs everyone assumes it’s for Hux. He can’t control the major press, he can, but not without dragging Ren’s attention to it. But they picked up Mitaka’s bait and made the right conclusion.

The Grand Reopening of the Arkanis Academy  


Following Arkanis affiliation with the First Order three months ago, High Command decided to reopen Arkanis Academy. It’s full name now will be the First Order’s Academy under the command of A. Hux. Its territory will be four times bigger than its predecessor's. It'll train all types of troops and it will be the biggest First Order planetside training facility.

The new name of the Academy shows its tie to the First Order and the general himself. The Academy is a passion project of General Armitage Hux. His late father Brendol Hux dedicated his life to education and training new recruits, and the General continues his work. His father would be proud of Armitage Hux — under general Hux’s guidance, the program proved to be the best training method in the galaxy and helps us crashing our enemies with utmost efficiency. And now his name will crown the entrance for generations of cadets. 

Both Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux are planning to attend the official opening and the following celebration. Speculations around their status do not cease.

It’s a trickle down to lesser publishers.

From  
Reopening and ball.  
Two leaders of the First Order — they work and dance together

To

A new step in relationships. General Hux invited the Supreme Leader to his home planet

With culmination  
All for him, or how the Supreme Leader wins the heart of General Hux with military plans and Stormtrooper training programs

Firstly, Hux makes sure that as many publishers as possible address him by his name, not as some faceless Ren’s fuck-toy. Secondly, even though they speculate that Ren did generously allow Hux to reopen the Academy because of Ren's eternal love for him, they all state that all plans were Hux’s. Hux is the one who should be praised.

* * *

The salty smell and sound of the ocean are entrancing. Hux used to have dreams about endless water, waves crashing against rocks. Dreams about absolute serenity and indomitable wrath of the ocean. _Mommy, I can swim! Now we can swim away._ He had these dreams even before he saw the real ocean as an adult. Now he rarely remembers his dreams, one of the side effects of stims.

The main building of the Arkanis Academy, where the ceremony takes place, was completely destroyed when the planet was captured by the Rebels. During the reconstruction, their architect decided to use old fashioned materials so everything made of glass and metal now. Even the floor of the balcony, where Hux is standing, is translucent.

It was a long and eventful day, and Hux is rather exhausted. It started with the official opening and champagne. Then speeches: first Ren's which was good because it was brief, then Hux's, which was flawless and inspiring, then was a sequence living nightmares — the boring commandant's, the sentimental Queen's, the embarrassingly nervous best cadet's, and from a row of people that Hux's brain decided to ignore completely. After was a brunch, where the Queen decided to sit near him and talk, and talk, and talk, at least they have some fancy violet mix of sour juice and bitter alcohol. Then a tour through facilities. Then combat demonstration with more champagne and small fish-stuffed rolls. Only after that was dinner with more food, more drinks and a lot more people, who wanted to talk to him, and say how great he is, and how fortunate they are to talk to him, and how happy they will be, if he could influence the Supreme Leader to lower taxes, listen to their ideas, help their spouses, meet their kids. When he saw the countess Ewer of Phafy moving in his direction, he decided that it's enough for one day. She was a big patron for First Order, a true believer in their cause, but always tried to convince Hux that one of her countless grandchildren would be a great match for him. He didn't have the energy for it, so he took his glass and sneaked to the balcony to finally enjoy silence.

It's cold here. His hiatus was long and his absence would be noticed and his glass is empty, so he decides to give himself five more minutes of rest before going back to the chaos. He looks to his chronometer to set the time, when he notices a shadow falling on him.

When Hux turns, the Supreme Leader already a few steps away from him with a glass of brandy in each hand.

"Here he is," Ren says to him. "I was looking for you. Were you hiding here, General?"

"Yes, sir." There is no point in lying. "Perks of knowing the plan of the building. Has something happened?"

"Yes." Ren pauses. "You left your Supreme Leader to be eaten alive by that mob of Rathtars."

Ren comes further and leans on the rail near Hux. From his tone Hux gets that Ren is a good mood, his movement indicates that he is drunker than Hux himself, and the second glass indicates that he isn't really angry with him.

"Yes, sir. You unrevealed my dirty plan." he decides to go with cheeky.

"Joke is on you, Hux." Ren gives him a glass. Hux probably shouldn't drink, but it'd be disrespectful to decline. "I've survived, and the nice old lady promised that she can find a perfect partner for me among her family. As she said, she had everything: any gender, any color, any age. Not sure if she was joking or not."

Kriffing Ewer. Hux is only offended because the crone must know about their 'relationship' and still tried to foist Ren her useless kin behind Hux's back. That's the definition of rudeness. 

"Not a joke, sir. She was married twelve times and all her spouses tragically died, leaving her with a hefty inheritance. Poor unfortunate lady. Not picky, though. All colors, all genders, all ages as long as they were magnates, nobles, or simply rich. She must have some hidden merits if all of them did marry her. Then the same disaster has happened to three of her daughters. What an unlucky family." When Ren chuckled Hux decided to go for the final bit. "Her family is very rich and important. One of our valuable partners. You should consider her offer. I can make an arrangement."

"So, that is your back-up plan for getting rid me. Hux, you can do better."

It's hard to ignore how close they are. Their shoulders almost touching and Hux can feel a pleasant warmth radiating from Ren.

"Can I?"

"I hope so," Ren looks at him, "You are my military mastermind. I'd be disappointed if bedding me with greedy, blood-lusting family was your best idea."

Hux can hear how his pulse is beating in his temple. Ren is drunk and smiling, and the day was successful, and they are close, and it's all just one big game. He drinks what left of his drink with one big gulp.

"Not my best, sir. I should keep trying. You know how they say "one needs to create a thousand drafts, before the masterpiece'."

"No, I don't. Never heard that one." Ren moved a little to look at Hux, now the arms are actually touching, and there is a silly smile. "But I resign to be celibate because anyone I take to bed could be your trained assassin."

For some reason, Hux likes that idea. Good, let Ren suffer. He will become stupider.

''Sir, you officially blew my third plan in a row." Hux can’t help but smile in return. It's only brandy, and he is acting because Ren is acting. "Congratulations!"

"What did I win, Hux?" Something is not right. Why his voice is so low? Why he is that close? And why he is looking at Hux like that?

"I..." Hux doesn't know how to react, and he is too drunk, and Ren tricked him, and he is losing and he needs to go—he needs to sleep. "I give you this secret balcony. You can rest here, sir. And I’ll deal with Rathtars."

Not the best line one could expect from the genius, but he is not in the right mind to come up with something better.

"I need to go, sir," Hux mumbles and decides to leave before Ren stops him.

A second he moves his weight from the railing, the world is spinning. He tumbles, throws his arms in front and stops. Hux feels strong hands on his hip and elbow.

"Hux, are you okay?"

''Yes, but it better for me not interact with our guests now." It’s stupid and it contradicts what he said a moment ago, but it’s not important now. He moves from Ren. The world is still spinning but he can control it. "Excuse me, sir."

Hux leaves Ren behind, goes to the room, that was assigned to him, on autopilot, and trying not to overthinking what has just happened between them.

* * *

That’s probably Hux’s most low-cost big mission of his ‘get a promotion’ plan. He spent almost no credits on it, but the end result was fabulous. And moreover, it was a thrilling improvisation.

Approximately one-week cycle ago Ren notified him that he will be leaving the Supremacy and won’t be available for any kind of communication. It was a bit unexpected to hear that from Ren. He wasn't the one who told Hux about his missions. For years of their co-commandership, he left and came whatever he saw fit. But now, when Ren is the Supreme Leader himself, Ren must think that he has full control over his general. So for Hux, it was more like ‘your instructor is leaving the classroom, don’t make a sound, do your exercise, I’ll check it when I’m back’ kind of situation.

The expected duration of Ren's absence was going to be only three days, but it was his first solo mission without communication in more than a year. Hux organized everything that needed the direct Supreme Leader's approval so it was handled before his leave. Not an easy task. His leave was scheduled on Primeday, and on Zhellday Hux found out another objective: the Knights of Ren and Ren’s personal squadron — Red Fury — were going to Mustafar for another unrelated mission with some long-forgotten artifact and he needed to allocate resources for their support. Perfect! Like his plate wasn't full enough with his regular duties, arranging for Ren's leave and his personal little project.

He was mildly irritated until he connected the dots. On one hand, Ren won’t be able for the public for three days, on another, for two of those days, a considerable amount of their forces, including easily recognizable Red Fury (709th) Legion, would be seen near Mustafar. Hux needed to mix his sharp brain, Mitaka’s controversial writing talents, and perfect media sensation was ready.

Supreme Leader & General Hux's Exotic Getaway — They are inseparable!  
Kylo and Armitage seem to enjoy each others company— and don’t care who notices! Every fan of either of them must be heartbroken!  


**Kylo Ren** and **Armitage Hux** ‘s new relationship seems to be much more than a fling, they can’t stand to spend time away from one another.  
_FO Entertainment Weekly_ spoke with a source who spotted the two on them before their rumored Mustafer getaway and said: “They were acting like teenagers in love and were all over each other. Kissing a lot and Kylo Ren can’t turn his head away from General Hux.” This seems pretty serious!

The power couple spotted together multiple times during the celebration on Arkanis and now this! [Click to continue](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks)

Everything is on schedule. Everything is going as he planned. The article met his expectations. He approves the phrase ‘the power couple;’ apparently it’s a thing and they are perceived as such. He is fully in control. Other media posted their own articles citing this one, and now it's public knowledge.

Hux finished examining data regarding his popularity indexes. Isn't statistic analysis the most wonderful thing in the universe? All their shallow opinions and filthy text accumulated together, mapped by criteria and then reduced to pure numbers. He even added graphical visualization just to perceive the beauty of data more fully.

Through statistics, he knows that it's not the right time for a coup. Through statistics, he knows the High Command won't support him, because they fear Ren so much.  
Through statistics, he knows that he needs to wait at least a year for people to accept him.  
And also, common sense. Common sense tells him that without High Command and the people's full support, a mutiny thrown during Ren's leave would not last; they would all betray Hux when Ren returned.

Hux programmed more bots with Mitaka’s help a couple of weeks ago. Now they are actively suggesting his promotion and convincing everyone that it’s the most logical next step for Ren to do. All he needs is to wait.

Hux has been working from his quarters for the last two days. He didn't want to be seen during his alleged getaway, so he took sick days and locked himself there. He set notifications only for the highest level (he wouldn't have time for insignificant requests if he was with Ren), but he kept secretly rechecking the situation every three hours. To his immense satisfaction, the crew was working like a well-oiled machine.

Without any distractions, his productivity was extremely high. He even had free time that he spent reading Mitaka’s stories. They aren’t as bad as he had expected. He read a few short ones labeled ‘porn without plot.’ He started with them because he didn't have time for lengthy things and it turned out to be, mildly speaking, pleasurable experiences.

Hux’s doesn’t like traditional porn that much. When he was a boy in the Academy, he lived with three neighbors. They had an unspoken rule about not doing any action in front of each other. Although his neighbors often broke it — either with each other or someone else who had snuck into their room — Hux was forced to endure squeaking bed and muffled noises and pretend he didn’t hear or see anything. But for him it was different. He simply wasn’t into any kind of semi-public sexual experience. He tried not to analyze the exact reasons why or he would be required to think about his childhood, Brendol, and after that, any form of sex would die for him. Some stones better keep unturned. When he was older and had his private space, he couldn't enjoy porn for other reasons. He’d already known about pleasure slaves, kidnapped people—corrupt governments, slithy businessmen and ordinary folk who'd do anything for an extra portion of a ration. It was part of the First Order’s propaganda, but it was hard to ignore when he saw those people with his own eyes.

No matter the initial reasons, Hux never truly enjoy porn-vids. He obviously has seen his fair share of it, just doesn’t like it much. He still watches them sometimes, as a last resort. Most of the time he can rely on his memories from shore leave and his own imagination. And if he is honest with himself, most of the time he doesn’t have the time or energy for anything more than a routine jerk off before going to sleep.

However, with Mitaka’s filthy stories, he found what is lacking in more common porn-vids. Where with vids he is concerned with actors wellbeing, in stories they all are fictional. Where with vids he things about actors appearance or the lack of talent, here it’s almost completely up to his imagination. Yes, characters have some description, but it is more or less generic with all that ‘big hands’ and 'muscular build.' Perfect for his picky taste. Finally, the stories are engaging, even in short one that he read, heroes had motives, desires, and Hux can understand them.

Before he made a pause to check on statistics, he had approached the action part of the story: Crimson Emperor and Nameless warlock went on a hunting trip together. They left the main party behind, after warlock mocked the Emperor for his lack of shooting skills, and, to prove that warlock was wrong, they headed to the wilder part of the forest and got lost. The last thing he read was the start of the banter, which Emperor was, obviously, winning. Then his bot notified him that a statistic report had been prepared.

He is ready to continue reading. After a couple of paragraphs, he is casually touching his growing erection, though the sex scene hasn’t even started. Somehow the words that Mitaka used to describe their quarrel makes Hux more aroused than any holonet images. _The warlock pushes the Emperor against a tree_ , and Hux swallows hard, _the warlock presses him with his massive, firm body_ , and Hux’s heart is beating wildly, _warlock tells him that here, in this wood, Emperor is at his mercy, all Emperor's power is an illusion against warlock’s magic and physical strength_ , and Hux thinks of Ren. It’s Ren’s voice that says in his head _‘I’ll use you, Emperor, and you will allow me’_. Hux knows he must stop, it’s not wise, but he keeps imagining Ren’s big hands when _the warlock pawing Emperor’s chest_ , he thinks of Ren’s lips, when…

A creaking noise in the front room spooks Hux. Someone or something has opened the door and now is in his antechamber. His instincts kick off immediately, the years of training imprinted in his mind. He dashes for his blaster that lays on the bedside table and takes it moments before an intruder opens the bedroom’s door.

There is no light in his living room and he only can see a hulking silhouette in the doorway. But even before the person makes a step into the room he recognizes who it is. He slightly lowers the blaster, although he doesn't put it down.

Hux feels that his face is on fire. He hears an all too familiar voice saying “Hux!” The voice he was thinking moments ago and it's _angry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned to find out why Ren is angry!
> 
>  
> 
> _*quantum-crystalline - one of the strongest materials in the galaxy_
> 
>  
> 
> _*Days of the week:_  
>  _Primeday_  
>  _Centaxday_  
>  _Taungsday_  
>  _Zhellday_  
>  _Benduday_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Josh](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) for beta work, kind words and support!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything
> 
> If you like this one, you can check my other fics - wip -[drop the curtain, blow out the candles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)  
> and finished, moder-au [Up All Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)


	5. Do i wanna know?

Silence. Stillness. It"s like the whole universe and the time itself has stopped.  Waiting. Tension. Just for one moment.

General's gaze fixed on the figure in the black cape. Hux wants to cover himself with the blanket, but he doesn't dare to move, hypnotized by the intruder like a porg in front of a predator. A peculiar thought rises in his mind — there is a theory that prey freeze only when the probability of survival is close to zero. The creature shuts their receptors and doesn't feel all the horror of being torn apart.

Hux feels everything. He feels the metal of the blaster in his hand, a soft touch of his grey unregulated linens to his knees and the silk of his robe to his naked otherwise body. The remote humming of oxygen pumps and water tubs annoys his ears.  His breathing is ragged, his skin is flustered from the arousing reading before. His heart is beating wildly. The normal chill air of the spaceship is uncomfortable and hostile.

The Supreme Leader is standing motionless at the door in front of the bed. Only Ren's eyes wander around the room like he is still on his mission in the hostile environment and is scanning the perimeter for potential targets. He looks pissed and for some reason dirty. A small prick of annoyance pops in Hux's head: if Ren didn't come to kill him, Hux would need to start his cleaning droid once again today. 

The situation is exceptional. Hux's brain does not have time to fully switch from the relaxed self-indulging mode to the battle one. One part of him thinks about putting away his useless blaster and inquire what for kriff sake all that mean, and another one is worried about fastening his robe first before Ren sees his peaking nipples.

He doesn’t manage to do either before Ren finally unfreezes and barks, “Where have you been?”

_ Breathe. Put the blaster down. Keep your face still. Don’t touch your robe. You’re in your own bed, in your own bedroom, in your own free time. It’s common for you not to be dressed in uniform. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Concentrate. Breathe. Frown. Answer. _

“I’m glad you’re back with us, sir.”  _ Good boy, keep talking. _ “I didn’t get notification of your return and didn’t manage to personally greet you.”  _ Why the fuck should I?  _ ”I informed you by mail that I'd taken two days off due to the health issues, but you probably didn’t...”

“Stop that!” Ren literally growls. Animal! “Where have you been while I was away?”

Hux is taken aback by the combination of the question and the tone. Hux looks at Ren's face — in addition, to have mud and traces of dried blood it’s twisted with unhidden rage.

Does he think Hux is stupid enough to use his Ren-free time to meet with the High Command and plot together against current Supreme Leader and cover it up with a simple illness?

“I was unwell and had to rest. I can assure you, sir, I didn't leave this room for the last two days.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me, General! It’s treason!”

_ Treason? What he is talking about?  _ All Hux’s done was to gather statistics for Hux acceptance as a ruler of the First Order by the broad public. It’s not treason! It's just simple research. Research of how many months he needs to wait until actually starting to plan something treasonous. 

Hux was prepared to Ren’s outburst from years of working together. But before, they had Snoke. Now Ren can easily strangle him with his bare hands and no one will care. Most of High Command and some officers would be happy if Ren gets rid of him. Right now Hux only has himself and he needs to be calm and respectful.

“My apologies if I disappointed you, sir.”  _ Calm and respectful. _ ”My actions were covered by our regulations. I felt sick, I called for a meddroid, and spend a couple of days here. I transferred my responsibilities to General Wid and General Skar. But I can assure you, that all important notification regarding the siege ...”

“You took a sick day? You? You’ve never taken sick days by your own willing!” Ren interrupted him once again, “You collapsed at the middle of your shift, and you were drugged away by medical droids.”

It’s surprising Ren knows about it. Maybe he was looking for Hux weaknesses while Hux was looking for his.

Firstly, he  _ almost _ collapsed, Hux was still conscious when droids came. Secondly, he wasn't dragged, the droid was beeping annoyingly until Hux complied to go to the medbay for further examination.

Hux hated that episode. It was humiliating and completely unnecessary — just a mild case of stims over usage —but stupid droid insisted he should have taken two weeks off and gone through blood-cleaning procedure. Hux did the cleaning, then reprogramed a part of the medical equipment and was at the bridge again in two days. He was really proud of that bold trick back then.

“Yes, sir,” Hux says in a steady tone. “That’s true and that was the reason why I made a rational decision to take a break this time and recuperate until it became worse. And, as I said, I assure you, Supreme Leader, I was available for all high-level notifications and  _ your _ crew performed without any major crisis.”

Ren gives him a long look as if he is expecting something and Hux feels like he is completely naked, his thin unfastened robe doesn't hide much anyway.

“I’m just a man, sir.”  _ Not really. Just a man don’t redraw the fate of the worlds. _ “I’m allowed to feel unwell from time to time.”

“That’s enough!” Ren yells at him, and Hux hears the rattle of bottles in his leaving room. A strange feeling of deja vu occurs to him. He's seen that wicked eyes and skewed face, heard that voice. When the room was filled with the smell of blood and smoke and shit. When they lost their ships and almost lost Supremacy, their capital. The time he usurped Hux's title. The time he choked Hux into submission. “Tell me the truth!”

In an act of a stubborn rebellion Hux doesn't answer. It's complete and utter craziness. It contradicts all of Hux's instincts. But Hux wants to take revanche — for the throne room, for Crate, for rumors, for making Hux believe that they can work together— even if it's unwise and won't achieve anything. Hux even wants to provoke him but stops himself. It will be absolute madness for him and Ren will find out about his plan.

“Tell me now, general!” unspoken ‘or else’ hangs in the air. Hux refuses to speak. He told him everything already! Hux and only looks at Ren, challenging him to finally show his real colors.

The Force surrounds him and Hux braces himself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, his datapad moves from the spot near his pillow and flies to Ren’s hands.

For a second Hux is scared that Ren will find out what he was reading before Ren’s intrusion. Hux tells himself it’s irrational to think about such a trivial thing in front of the real threat. Hux reminds himself that he is a grown-up man and can read what he wants in his spare time. He doesn’t have a lot of spare time after all and he is allowed to spend it on whatever he wants. And, after all, the datapad is locked.

“Unlock,” Ren barks.

“You are not an owner of this datapad. Authorize to use your account,” demands an even, synthetic female voice.

From the Ren's facial expression and tensed hands, Hux concludes Ren will throw the datapad at the wall or crush it with his bare hands. 

Instead, Ren says, “Unlock Kylo Ren's working account.” 

“Access granted for the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren,” and Ren's face is tinted with light blue light from the datapad.

“Report the movement of Hux during my leave.”

“I don’t understand ‘during my leave’, specify the time frame.”

“The movement of Hux from 30ABE/7/16 1400 to the current moment,” Ren says, and Hux is sure he spat on his screen. “Now!”

30ABE/7/16 1501 >> General Hux leaves the bridge

30ABE/7/16 1513 >> General Hux enters the officer’s mess hole on deck G5.

30ABE/7/16 15042 >> General Hux leaves the officer’s mess hole on deck G5.

30ABE/7/16 15043 >> General Hux enters the officer’s toilet on deck G5.

30ABE/7/16 15047 >> General Hux leaves the officer’s toilet on deck G5

30ABE/7/16 15055 >> General Hux enters the general Hux’s office.

30ABE/7/16 2001 >> General Hux leaves the general Hux’s office.

30ABE/7/16 2017 >>General Hux entered the general Hux’s personal quarters.

As expected it doesn’t provide anything else because Hux didn’t leave the room after that.

But Ren’s face becomes even more furious.

“Logs for every person who entered to the Hux’s quarters while I was away!”

“I don’t understand ‘while I was away,’ specify...”

“Shut up!” Ren screams again, and Hux stops himself from scolding him. “Logs for every person who entered to the Hux’s quarters from 30ABE/7/16 0000 to the current moment”

No person has entered or left General Hux’s personal quarters, except General Hux himself, during that time frame.

The situation is becoming more and more absurd. Hux doesn't allow himself to show any triumphant expression, but he is immensely satisfied to see the small twitch of Ren’s face.

“Ask it!” Ren turns datapad to him.   
  


It takes Hux’s brain a second to catch up with what Ren means by it, but when he realized what he was asked for, he allows himself to defiantly roll his eyes, loudly sigh and clear his throat before authorizing.

“Journal, report the  _ full _ log of general Hux’s movement from 30ABE/7/16 0000 to 30ABE/7/19 2206 in General Hux’s personal quarters”

30ABE/7/16 2017>>General Hux enters his personal quarters.

30ABE/7/16 2018>>General Hux enters his personal office in his personal quarters. 

30ABE/7/16 2145>>General Hux enters the living room in his personal quarters.

30ABE/7/16 2208>>General Hux enters the bathroom in his personal quarters.

30ABE/7/16 2223>>General Hux enters the living room in his personal quarters.

30ABE/7/16 2251>>General Hux enters the bedroom in his personal quarters.

30ABE/7/16 2322>>General Hux enters the bathroom in his personal quarters.

Some insane part of Hux's brain that is unexpectedly active today is tempted to narrate it.  _ Then I went to the kitchen to grab a ration and make myself more tea. And there I was going to the bathroom, again, because of that tea. _ He remains silent, his rationality wins over a childish impulse. Ren is definitely not in the mood for jibes, and toying with him now is less sane than stabbing a sleeping wampa with a stick.

While she keeps monotonously annunciating, Hux evaluates what is going on here. There are high chances that when Ren found out about Hux's 'illness' he made a rather reasonable assumption that Hux was plotting the coup and had personal meetings with the others conspirators. It's an obnoxious insinuation and Ren should be ashamed. Even if Hux decided to act now, he'd come up with more clever cover-up story, then sickness.

30ABE/7/17 0024>>General Hux enters the bathroom in his personal quarters.

Instead of accusing Ren of underestimating his abilities to come up with a more ingenious plan, Hux resolves to maintain the calm demeanor —as much as it possible for a man in the middle of impromptu interrogation in his own bed —and studies Ren. To say that the Supreme Leader is dirty would be an understatement. Ren looks like someone who fell down from the stairs to the muddy cellar and spent days there unconscious: his clothes are tainted, the cape is torn,  hair is greasy, and Hux can feel the smell of his unwashed body.

The datapad keeps speaking on for sometimes until she declares the last:

30ABE/7/19 2105 >>General Hux enters the bedroom in his personal quarters.

Hux looks at Ren silently asking  _ is that enough? _

“Tell it to show the list of visitors,” Ren says, a doubt is coloring his words.

“Journal, tell our Supreme Leader who or what has entered general Hux’s personal quarters from 30ABE/7/16 0000 to 30ABE/7/19 2206”

30ABE/7/17 0453 >>Medical droid HMD-4 entered general Hux’s personal quarters.

30ABE/7/17 04525  >>Medical droid HMD-4 left general Hux’s personal quarters.

Ren looks at Hux. Hux looks at Ren. The initial anger left his features, now his expressive face is just tired and, for some reason, worried.  

“You didn’t leave the room and no one else was here.” It sounds like a question, like Ren still doesn’t believe him, but really wants to.

“As I told you, sir,” Hux raises his tone a bit to pretend he is annoyed by Ren’s accusations. “Do you want to check the security feed from the  cams in the hallway as well?”

Hux doesn’t wait for an answer and gestures for Ren to give him his datapad back. After Ren silently complies, he taps commands and creates four different projections from three cameras that oversee the entrance to the quarters, including one with additional heat-vision.

The vids are as boring as Hux expected. Personnel and droids passed near his door, but no one except him in the very beginning and HMD-4 entered, left, or even stopped in front of it.

“Do you want to see logs of my holocalls, my personal communication, or maybe my health records? But I must warn you, Supreme Leader, it would be as unexciting as everything we’ve seen before here today,” Hux feels that he is winning and decides to press further. It’s not hard for him to fake being righteously enraged: Ren burst in his bedroom, disrespected his privacy, interrupted his leisure period, accused him,  stole his Order, used him, pretended to respect him, pretended to admire him, pretend to enjoy drinking and eating with him, joked with him in that kriff balcony.  _ No, don’t think about that _ .

Yes, Hux has ALL the reasons to be angry. 

Their gazes are locked. Hux resolves not to look away, he is right, Ren can't break him, not again. And — unexpectedly even for him — Hux wins that staring contest. He can pinpoint the exact moment when Ren admits his defeat: his chest deflated, he looks at Hux bed, at his robe, redness appears on his cheeks, he closes his eyes for a long second, he slouches like he tries to occupy less space, and when he opens them he is looking down.

“Hux, tell me what has happened,” Ren asks softly, with notes of genuine concern in his voice.

“I told you, sir, I felt unwell, just little nausea and weakness—” that is also what he put in HMD-4's memory and into his own health records, “—and I decided that it wouldn’t be good to collapse while I'm on the bridge one more time. Especially now, when our enemies are craving to find our weaknesses. You know I’m not that young anymore, so...”

Hux trailed away, doesn’t know what else to add. He didn’t expect anyone to examine his leave above general questions, and he isn't prepared to describe his health to anyone and more importantly to Ren.

“How do you feel now, Hux?”

Hux shrugs.

“I’m fine, sir. It was a mild case of exhaustion. Droid gave me meds, and ordered to stay in the bed.” As Hux programmed him to. It also tried to lecture Hux about hazards of using stims to often. But Hux refuses to listen to anyone who has a benefit of not needing to sleep. “As you can see, I complied and now we are here”

”A mild case of exhaustion? It must be more than that for you to acknowledge it. I know you, Hux.  You should be in the medbay.” Ren noticed Hux’s obvious disgust and continues without pressing the subject of the medbay ”Why did you send droid away? It should at least be here with you, to monitor your state.”

“Thank you, sir, but that’s unnecessary. I feel much better after getting a night of good sleep.”

He does, unlike Ren who looks like he hasn’t slept or taken a shower since Hux saw him for the last time.

“I’m grateful for your concern, and I'll be ready for service and brief you tomorrow at our morning meeting,” and he harshly adds before Ren continues interrogation about his health.

“What about your mission, sir? Was it successful?”

The question is irrelevant. Ren has never shared any details about his missions except 'It went as was planned', 'My missions do not concern you, general' or the indefinite hiss of the vocoder.

Ren looks at him for a long moment, slightly sighs and says, "It was an absolute disaster."

That's a shock. Hux asked that only to change a subject, he didn’t expect Ren to actually answer him and definitely didn't expect Ren to admit his failure.

Hux should be gloating, at least inwardly. But all he feels is a concern. Whatever Ren was trying to achieve, his downfall is now the downfall for the whole First Order, and Hux can't let that be public.

While Hux is thinking about how to approach the topic and find more details without triggering his outburst, Ren sighs one more time and sits on Hux's bed —obviously without asking—facing the wall. He bends forward and borrows his face in his hands, and now all Hux can see is the arc of his back covered in a dirty, torn cape.

"It started a couple of weeks ago. I thought it was nothing. Just stupid dreams," he says, voice so low that Hux needs to make an effort to understand what he says. He speaks slowly, making long pauses between every sentence as if he is not sure that he should continue.

"Then I felt something. A disturbance at the force. Her force signature was... I don’t know weaker?” Her? Is he talking about the girl? “I… I don’t have a connection with her, not anymore. I blocked it years ago. But it was back. Suddenly I felt it and it felt like... it’s fading, Hux.” He doesn’t look at Hux, still talking into his hands. “I tried to channel it. I tried to get intel on the General’s plans.”  _ General’s? _ Is he talking about Organa? That’d explain ‘years ago.’ “To use her for our advantage. But it wasn’t like that. It was like flickering light and pain.”

It's unsaid. Silence is hanging in the air, but Hux understand that. Ren felt that his mother was ill, probably seriously.

It's Ren energy, his influence, but Hux isn't happy for the perspective of his enemy’s leader dying. Not now, not when this powerful huge man is sitting on Hux's bed looking miserable, with his face hidden behind unwashed hair. It’s not Hux emotions, not his feeling. He is sure about that, it’s illogical. It’ must be him.

“I reached out and…” Ren sighs once again “The scavenger, she answered. I haven’t felt our force connection for more than a year. She closed it after … after that day ... but she answered.” 

_ More than a year? Has Ren had a connection with her before? What the connection he is even talking about? Why he didn’t brief Hux before? _

Hux doesn’t ask any of that, clearly, it’s not the time, and waits for Ren to continue.

“It was a trap. A trick. I don't know. I don’t know how she's done it, Hux.” he pulls his hands away from his face and looks straight into the black durasteel wall. “The ship, it’s ruined.”

A dozen questions swarm in Hux's head. He is angry, frustrated, and disappointed.

That actually explains a lot, Ren acts exactly like the last time he interacted with that scavenger. So Ren met the girl. Again. She destroyed their property. Again. She injured Ren if the blood on his face is any indication. Again. Ren is unhinged and volatile. Again. And now Hux is the one who needs to suffer the consequences. Again!

How Ren can be that, that Ren? Instead of planning the operation together, he just acted on his impulse, because THE FORCE told him to. And now he almost got himself killed.

“The girl bested me.”

That admission hits Hux harder then he could imagine. Ren turns and is looking at him. There are no tears in his eyes. His lips aren't trembling. There is nothing. Hux can be looking in the void of space with the same result. All sarcastic comments die before they are fully formed. Smart remarks evaporate from Hux's mind. All he can do is look back at him. Then Ren just turns away again without saying a word. 

Hux moves closer to him. Now they both are sitting on the edge of Hux bed. And for the first time —for the first time he can remember —Hux wants to comfort someone with a hug. And it's Ren of all people. Ren who despises him, Ren who attacked him, Ren who breaks into his bedroom, Ren who eats with him, and jokes and looks so miserable and open right in front of the man who supposed to hate him.

“We will destroy her!” Hux says instead of touching him.

“She’s done something. I don't know, Hux. Some ritual. When I met her, I couldn't feel her force presence. I felt nothing like she wasn’t even there. I can’t use force against her…against any of them.”

"Let's sort it out," Hux tries to sound supportive.

When he hears neither answer nor disagreement he decides to start.

"Is General Organa still in charge of the Resistance?" What is the other gentle method of asking a person if their mother is dead? The mother they allegedly hate but cross the universe to meet her when she was allegedly ill, to be precise.

"I don't know. I can't feel her. She wasn't there. Only the girl was. But I can't feel her either. I don't know."

"And what exactly has happened?"

"We met. She finished the ritual. Reversed our force-bond. Expended it. Then she disappeared from the force.  When I fought her it was like I had no force against her."

Shit! That’s bad. If Ren can't do anything against her, she can do whatever she wants. If she was strong before, that means she is invincible now. She killed their leader and his guards one year ago with no training.

No, that can't be! She can't be that strong! Hux needs to know the truth. He can't operate in the dark. He can't build their defense based on theories. He needs to know, and he needs to know now.

_ One breath, two breaths, three breaths. _

“Who killed Snoke?”

“I did,” Ren answers almost immediately in the same tired tone.

“Good,” he squishes Ren's hand. “And you killed Luke.”

“The effort has drained him. He is not dead. He’s one with the force now." 

“He is gone—” Hux is still holding his hand, and Ren doesn't move his away, “—and we will kill her too.”

“I can’t fight her with force,” he repeats.

“So we’ll kill her with our blasters. We will destroy the whole planet they are hiding at if it's necessary,” Hux says and smiles reassuringly when Ren looks at him. "We will create a new weapon if needed."

It’s Hux's turn to look away. He moves his hand. He is unsure what’s going on, but...

“Do you want brandy?” The question escapes Hux mouth before he can stop himself.

Ren doesn't answer, so Hux raises up and moves toward the kitchen. He is in the middle of the living room when he hears Ren. 

“I don’t think I can now, Hux.” He followed Hux and now is staying in the door frame again, and looking at the floor. "I need to sleep and to shower. I probably don't smell good."

"Probably? You stink, sir."

“You stink, sir," he mocks with a hint of a smile. "It's 'you stink, Ren', you can't insult me and be a respectful little soldier at the same time."

Hux doesn't know what to say and Ren continues.

"But you are right. I do stink, And you were ill only two days ago. You need to rest too. Let's move brandy to the next meeting. See you tomorrow, Hux." He stops at the door "And I’ll send a droid to fix your lock.”

Only after the door is closed with a shriek after him, Hux realizes that the kriffing glowing tree is still floating right next to his sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all names of the chapters are from the song titles. This one is 'Do I Wanna Know?' by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter. I have a lot in my plate right now but I'll try to post it as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos for the previous chapters!
> 
> Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Josh](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) for beta work and kind words!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything  
> And now I have [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks) where you can ask me anonymously
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you like this one, you can check my other fics - wip -[drop the curtain, blow out the candles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)  
> and finished, moder-au [Up All Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)


	6. Breaking the habit

Hux leans against the wall at the kitchen counter, with a now empty glass. He hasn’t moved since Ren left around half an hour ago. If you didn’t count refilling his glass, drinking, and the occasional angry glance toward Glowey— the name of the stupid tree—as moving. And even that he's done slowly, not taking his eyes away from the door for more than a second.

Hux knows he needs to go back to the bedroom, to his office, create contingency plan but he can't get rid of the idea that the moment he turns his back to the door, Ren will break in and stab him with his saber for lying to his face.

One more glass and ten minutes later he manages to calm down enough to sit on the sofa. On the way there he turned to the door only twice. Hux has an almost empty bottle of brandy in his hand, opted to drink from it instead of continuing pouring to the glass.

_ Yeah, great idea to meet your destiny drunk. Brendol would be so proud of you.  _

In ten more minutes, Hux finds himself in his bed. The empty bottle on the bedside table. If Ren wants to arrest him or execute him, Hux can’t stop that, and he won’t run away either. He didn’t run when he found out that Ren decided to humiliate him in front of the whole universe, he didn’t run after Crait, he didn’t run four years ago and he will not now.

If Ren wanted to come, he would be here by now.

Right?

The Supreme Leader probably didn’t notice Glowey too preoccupied with his own dishonor to register Hux’s petty lie, Hux thinks to himself. Another voice in his head adds — Ren is a Force user. Even if he didn’t see it with his eyes he should have felt it. Or maybe Hux worries about nothing and Ren knew about that stupid tree from the moment he asked about it months ago. Maybe that’s why he asked in the first place — he just thought Hux left because he is a petty person who takes bribes.

All variants are equally plausible and once nothing can be said for sure without asking Ren, the most reasonable and logical reaction is trying to sleep.

Hiding in the deceptive safety of his soft bed again reminds Hux what a shitstorm was—and still is—this evening. He can stop his drunk but uneasy brain from analyzing how it’s all escalated and when it's really started.

It was normal to have fantasies about Ren’s big hands while reading porn or to touch himself in the shower while thinking about sucking Ren off in the throne room. Nothing new. It’s just a chemical reaction in one’s brain from being close to a powerful person. One more rotten gift from our early ancestors who needed to please the most powerful individuals in the group for survival. Hux doesn't need deep knowledge in humanoid psychology to understand that.

Then there was their joking at the balcony, which could be explained as strategic planning, lulling Ren’s guard, and preparing the ground for Ren’s eventual destruction.

Hux can explain his promise to Ren to destroy the girl and her filthy friends as part of his own goal, his own path to power.

He can explain hand touching as self-preservation, a diversion.

He can explain every joke, every smile, every moment of sharing they had over the past few months.

But how to explain that feeling that he had when Ren was there, sad and pathetic? How to explain the need to protect Ren? 

He can, he really can explain any of these episodes alone, but all together… 

All together it can’t be explained. It simply can’t. Because the obvious implication that he has an interest in the Supreme Leader it’s not something that Hux wants to admit. Hux can’t allow himself to have any sort of feeling except hatred toward the man who despises him, disrespects him, the man who came to his room to execute him, without any reason except Hux taking sick days.

It’d be stupid to have feelings for Ren. And Hux is not stupid.

He settles to use stims. Again. Even mixing them with alcohol. Too tired even to feel guilty about doing so. He will do it tomorrow if he woke up.

 

* * *

“Meeting adjourned,” Ren stands up and moves toward the exit.

Everyone else in the meeting room harshly stands up, but he leaves the small meeting holochamber even before his underlings have a chance to finish saying ‘long live the Supreme Leader.’

Hux nods to General Dersen and tells Lieutenant General Karwen to prepare his plan until the end of Hux’s shift today. Both of them disconnect and their projections disappear, which leaves General Hux with overly enthusiastic Mksi, like every morning for the last two weeks.

The decision to add more people to their daily morning meetings came to Hux the next day after Ren’s return when their briefing was more than awkward. Even though his motives were initially personal, adding Dersen who commands the siege on site, Karwen, the current head of their weapons research lab, and Mksi, media consultant and their future official spokesperson, has proven to be both productive and time-efficient.

It was the idea of Ellence—Hux's assistant, a middle-aged woman with thin lips and the efficiency of a droid without their annoying personality—to make the addition to their meetings only two days after that awkward face-to-face meeting. Hux recognized that if it came from him it’d be suspicious, and he acted like a cadet who had been caught smoking spice while fucking with combat instructor in the Commander office. Hux ordered Miss Ellence to organize it.

He doesn't know what she did, but the next day General Dersen and Lieutenant General Karwen approached Ren’s assistant and begged her for the daily time slot. Then Hux’s assistant added the fourth person from the Supremacy, Mksi, the head of newly created PR team. That way even at the beginning and at the end of the meeting when holocall stops they wouldn’t be alone in the meeting room. And, by a lucky coincidence, Mksi now has another meeting in the same chamber right before theirs. As a result, there’s no way Hux and Kylo will be left alone.

“I want to appeal to younger generations, sir, especially on the planets that lost economic stability after Empire ends and the regions where civil wars or invasions happened in the last 15-25 years.”

“I need to look at the data, but I like that idea,” Hux replies automatically.

Hux is moving toward his own office and listening to Mksi. She is an angelic-looking creature, young, lean, tall, with almost inhumanly big blue eyes, and nonregulatory long curly blond hair. All the heads turn to her when they are passing a hallway. Rumour has it that she has some alien blood in her, but she is smart, capable, and knows how to use her appearance to manipulate stupid people. It’s a rare pleasure for Hux to work with qualified personnel and for that, he closes his eyes on her ancestors even if she had been half Mon Calamary half Hutt. The only flaw she has is her want to talk with Hux about ideas after every meeting when they share an elevator ride. It would be tolerable, but only a few minutes after they separate their ways she sends essentially the same ideas but structured and with a visual representation. So Hux drones out tries and fails not to think about Ren again.

“What do you think about creating our own official accounts to answer them?”

“Do you have proof that we need it?”

"Of course, sir."

If she wasn’t that good at what she was doing, Hux would ask her to shut up. Instead, he just ignores her now, makes Miss Ellence read all Mksi's proposals, and then Hux reads Ellence's opinion and only then approves or discard it.

It’s a week after ‘the tree disaster’ and Supreme Leader and Hux don’t have any private meeting together anymore. For that Hux sacrificed their, at that point, custom drinking and eating in the evening. Half of it went to Ren's daily inspirational speech to the troops without a mask (Mksi’s idea), and another half to a daily meeting with High Command. At every other occasion Hux tries to avoid being alone in a room with Ren. It’s easy when both of them have more responsibilities than ever before, due to the still ongoing siege, new weaponry program, and Ren’s practice with the Knights where they are trying to reverse the scavenger's spell.

But even two weeks after, Hux can't get rid of the feeling that he didn’t truly outsmart Ren with these shenanigans. After all, Ren isn’t above yelling at him, or anyone else at public. Or Ren could simply order Hux to come to his office if he really wanted to talk. But he hasn’t done either of these.

“If the outline works, it’ll be indicated by improvement in our approval rating. Then we can expand it to the next sector. If not, we will blame the Resistance for sabotaging it.”

“Blaming the Resistance is always a smart move.” They smile at each other at that recurring phrase. It’s funny because it’s true. The best kind of funny.

Ren didn’t bring up either tree or hand touching in Hux’s room at the first meeting they had. They both acted like … not like that scene hadn’t happened at all, no, they discussed the strategy to eliminate Rey and the rest of her dirty followers, discussed the perspective of General Leia 'stepping down’ from commanding the Resistance, discussed new types of weapons that could be used against Force users, and the possibility of inviting the Knights of Ren to test it. They both acted as it happened, but instead of knocking Hux’s door out, screaming, almost crying, and holding hands, they had a regular meeting the night before. And nothing was said about the tree, or treason, or bribery. The only evidence that the events of the previous night had happened the way Hux remembers them was a polished black repair droid that was finishing its work when Hux came to his door after his shift next evening.

After hours of cracking his head over what that all can mean, Hux concluded that Ren is ashamed of his behavior and probably thinks that Hux hadn't gotten rid of the tree because he is vain. Which, in the end, is not that far from the truth. Hux liked the tree, Hux kept the tree, and Hux doesn’t want to overthink why.

“General Hux, I’ll send you the letter with the full strategy when I get to my office.” She smiles at him before leaving the elevator, and Hux catches himself thinking once again that she can easily be on the cover of a magazine. Any magazine. “Have a nice and productive day, sir.”

* * *

We will protect the people of the galaxy against the ransid terrorists that call themselves Resistance.

The High Command headed by Supreme Leader Ren of the First Order pushes Neutral Systems to unite amid growing threat of terrorism.  According to General Hux’s public appeal to leaders and nations of Neutral Systems the FO wants to create a coalition. Analysis of the speech from our expert.   


Days stretched to weeks, weeks to months but Hux can’t make himself stop thinking about Ren.

When catches himself daydreaming about staying on his knees in front of fully naked Ren and cleaning his skin with a washcloth and tend his wounds, he promised himself to quit that.

Easier to say than do.

It’s doable when he is in the middle of the shift, dozens of people want to hear his decision at the same time, millions will have to live with the consequences of it.

It’s doable when he is working on the improvement for his newest passion project, during his m breaks.

It’s almost impossible when he is alone with nothing to distract his mind. Like a released spring his mind darts back to their Supreme Leader.

He dreads the shower. He lost battle after battle there. Day after day, amidst grey ordinary tiles, when the gentle jets hit his skin he succumbs and starts to think about them. When he even start to allow to refer to Ren and himself as  _ them _ ?

‘What if’s clutter his mind and doesn’t let him enjoy the scarce moment of respite during his exhausting days.

What if it’s mutual? The rational part of his mind has a sore throat from screaming at him.  _ No, idiot, it’s not! If it was mutual why Ren has never done anything about it? You keep repeating the same mistake a small boy Armitage did. No, Ren is not interested in you, the same way your father has never loved or cared about you. _

What if I approach him? He didn’t take his hand away…  _ I-d-i-o-t. You are an idiot. I'm starting to think that we only got our title, and survived until now, due to sheer luck. Ren is as random as Corellian roulette. Do you want to gamble your life for a small possibility of getting fucked by that monster? _

What if at the balcony... _ Shut up, shut up, shut up! Take your stims and sleep!  _

Farewell war, welcome creativity

_ Military education must evolve to face the new era of prosperity. Let’s visit our biggest training center and see their solutions to a new galaxy’s problems  _

It’s worse in bed. If he doesn’t use stims, and even he isn’t that reckless to use them every day, he sees dreams. He doesn’t quite remember them. Even one stim per week is enough to erase them. What he does remember are the details. After every non-stim dream, he wakes with glimpses of them kissing in that stupid balcony, them laying together in Hux’s bed after Ren’s return. Hux remembers himself tending to his battle wounds. He remembers Ren helping him to get to the room; in some dreams, it’s his room, in other’s Ren’s, or even Hux’s old small room in Academy, with a bunk bed and, for reasons Hux doesn’t want to think about, Snoke’s throne. Ren helping him slowly undress, kissing every inch of his body.

Even now, when Hux berates himself for having these fantasies, his cock becomes harder and he starts absentmindedly touching himself and asking what if, what if, what if, what if?!

He won’t succumb to some basic instincts and lose his throne. He won’t.

Forces of destiny

Ratification of Supplier Agreement will bring not only food but prosperity to billions of people. But who are the people behind the historic signing? General Hux, Princes A’tor, and Senator Vergil of Bhhe: three stories of tenasiny, integrity and ingenuity. 

Mksi doesn’t ask any question when Hux orders her to monitor the official public image of High Command. It is vague but she is a smart girl and easily grasps what exactly Hux meant by “We can’t allow any filthy publication that defames honor and dignity of our officers and especially our High Command and our beloved and respected Supreme Leader.” 

 “Any rumors?” she only asks already typing on her datapad.

“We don’t have censure in the First Order,” he answers, his intonation the perfect act of a benevolent leader. He practiced it. A lot. “We can’t forbid people to speak their mind. We respect freedom of speech. But we also respect laws. If some Joyful or Style of Arkanis wants to speculate it’s their right. But if a prestigious publisher supplies their gullible readers with unchecked facts or, even worse, fake news about our respected and beloved leaders, we need to protect our citizens from their pernicious effect.”

“I can’t agree more, General. May I suggest providing these publishers with more appropriate topics, like ‘positive influence’ or changes in the training program ?”

“Send your topics to my accountant. Don’t disturb anyone else with such a trivial task.” He pauses and waits until she looks at him with her innocent blue eyes. “I don’t need to say it out loud, because I know how smart you are, but especially don’t disturb anyone respected and beloved.”

“There was no need, but thank you for clarification, sir,” she says, smiling like she really is grateful for being included in Hux’s subtle coup.

Old monsters are fallen. Hail new heroes

Grateful nation of FederW renamed their two moons previously named after their ancient monsters of sun (‘Ge) and night (Re’ge) after Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux of the First Order. How do people of the newly joined FO planet live now under moons Kyleria and Armiania?  


He pours himself a glass of Brandy. It’s a celebration after all. 

Now statistics are even better than it was when his ‘relationship’ with Kylo was the main point. No more need to spend money on useless presents, no more need to bribe journalist using his offshore accounts. Bots are deleted. Mitaka is still writing for him, but only because Ren didn’t order him to stop either.

He is respected.

He is popular.

For the first time after years of hard work, he gets what he deserves. Thank you, galaxy, it’s overdue, but Hux knows most of your inhabitants are obtuse and needed time to appreciate his talents.

After all he’s done, after all the struggle, all the blood, all sleepless night, all humiliation, it’s his time now. People actually support and like him.

People like General Hux. It sounds nice.

People like  _ Grand Marshal _ Hux. This one is even better.

_ People like me _ , he smiles and finishes his glass of Brandy, the first one after weeks of sobriety. 

_ Like they liked and supported The First Chairperson of the High Council Rae Sloane? _

The thought hits him like training blast at the head.

Rae. To share his success with her was his dream. To show her that he was worthy of her attention, that she didn’t waste her energy on him.

As he forbade himself think about Ren, he had forbidden himself to think about what had happened to Rae. He has been mostly succeeding at that for the next four years up until now.

_ Remember the titles of the articles about her? _

No, he doesn’t. Something about Grand Admiral Sloane leading negotiations with the New Republic. Then her face on every screen. The new title created just for her.  _ The First Chairperson of the High Council.  _ He thought it was too much. To close too opulent style of Republican nobility. What’s next? Throne room? Then endless meetings. One postponed call after another.  _ Armitage, I won’t be able to be there.  _ Then no more answers to his emails. Lieutenant-General Hux,  _ the First Chairperson is busy today. Your meeting was rescheduled.  _ Then he’s never heard from her ever again.

The search mission was brief and, surprising to no one, futile. No one talks about it. No speculation, media coverage is at its minimum. And after no more than a month, a ceremony. There amid strong alcohol, tiny sandwiches, a crowd of parade uniform and dark dresses, he could see all their fat and ugly faces barely hide their happiness.

Nowadays old ex-Imperials don’t even pronounce her name. She. That time, when. Like, Rae never even was real. Like she wasn’t the one who build the First Order with her own hands, blood, sweat, sacrificing everything along the way. They don’t talk about her, they don't talk about her ship, they don't talk about the whole crew of Honored.  25ABE/11/1 0012 they all disappeared to be never heard about again. And everyone acts like it wasn’t that slug Snoke.

Snoke sensed the threat, knew, must have known that people would rally behind her if she calls for them. It was Snoke, either that or she ran away. And she wasn’t the one who runs.

And Hux stayed with the First Order, like a coward, bowed to the monster who killed the only person in the galaxy Hux ever have truly cared about. 

One more reason to hate Ren, he robbed Hux from his well-deserved vengeance. He should have been the one who slew Snoke’s throat, to feel Snoke rancid blood on his hands, to see how life leaves his ugly milky white eyes.

The glass is empty, and Hux is too full of disgust to enjoy the new one.

It’s all doesn’t make sense. He won’t run, he won’t surrender. And Ren can come and try to kill him want.

Fear, desire and anger tangle inside Hux

_ You hear me Ren, I’m not afraid! _

* * *

Hux is really surprised that people can surprise him. That strange tingle of pure stupefaction, when one thinks he is prepared, is immune only to be proven wrong one more time.

DreamPilot  @DP-23  Replying to @KT456  
Ii’m telling you don’t make any sense.

Katty  @KT456  Replying to @DP-23  
It’s not about sense. It’s love. Love has no logic. Or sense. Or purpose. How can you not see that?

Happy_Tropper @HT745 Replying to @DP-23, @KT456  
Actually,   
@KT456  
is right, I haven’t thought about that before, but now I can totally see it.

Katty  @KT456  Replying to @DP-23, @HT745  
Thanks.

ASSlover @AL342  Replying to @DP-23  
I was on Supremacy that day. I saw them with my own eyes. He looked at her like a puppy.

DreamPilot @DP-23  Replying to @AL342  
yes. of course, you were there. And you have no proof except your anon words.

Really, at that point, when he saw strangers discussing his underwear and his preferable poses on holonet, he shouldn’t be surprised. Or shocked, or adding their names to the list for future interrogation. They are just silly, bored people, who spend their time with other stupid idiots with one brain cell and zero respect for their leaders.

Hux is surprised. And he is angry.

Katty  @KT456  Posted  
I do believe that GG and KR are friends and care for each other. I simply don’t feel any chemistry between them.

DreamPilot  @DP-23  Replying to @KT456  
don’t feel chemistry? Look at these holoimages vndfjb/fv.fo

Katty  @KT456  Replying to @DP-2  
Ok. They are close and look kinda happy. I two have happy holophotos with friends.

DreamPilot @DP-23  Replying to @KT456  
and what about the wrist chronometer? Presents? Tree? Academia?

Happy_Tropper @HT745 Replying to @DP-2, @KT456  
a wrist chronometer - GG’ birthday was that month. It’s in his file. Tree - souvenir from the trip. Cup - just normal present.  Academia - part of our development program it was approved a long time ago, project was ready almost two years ago.

Happy_Tropper@HT745 Replying to @DP-2, @KT456  
not everything is about sex. Two handsome men can be JUST friends

pinkNexu  @pinkiIIV  Replying to @DP-2 , @KT456 , @HT745   
sOOOOOO convincing i also give my just-friend-no-way-we-are-touching-our-genitals super expensive presents

Katty  @KT456  Replying to @DP-2, @KT456, @HT745, @pinkiIIV  
It can be explained. But KR relationship with her can only be explained by feelings?

ASSlover @AL342  Replying to @DP-2, @KT456, @HT745  
YES! Why else is she still alive?

That’s Sith Hell.

Hux died and now he is doomed to spend eternity in the place where everyone is stupid. Such a perfect reward for his work to make a galaxy great again.

He curses the moment he decided to look closely for that suspicious peak in his graphs.

DreamPilot @DP-23  Replying to @KT456, @HT745, @pinkiIIV, @AL342  
@AL342 @KT456 That's THE treason!

ASSlover @AL342  Replying to @DP-2, @KT456, @HT745  
You can stop love!

No! That is treason!

Hux is going to track every single one of them.

She is our enemy. She helped destroyed the Star killer Base. She helped terrorists escape from Crait. SHE ALMOST KILLED REN! Three times!

They can imply that Ren has… they can’t!

Hux is pushing the screen with every drop of anger he has. He writes bots after bots after bots. He needs to stop that before Ren sees it.

Ren would kill them. Which is good. Hux wants them dead. But that can wait.

Hux cringes thinking about red snow, the shaking ground under his feet, Ren’s face, covered in blood and mutilated.

Ren after Crait. Weeks of angry energy around him.

Ren setting on his bed, his face hidden in his hand.

He can’t allow the Supreme Leader to find out. Not after what the girl did to him.

Katty @KT456  Posted  
Imagine how cute our little prince or princess would look like.

ASSlover @AL342  Replying to @KT456  
I made a quick sketch  vndfjdvfb/fv.fo

Katty  @KT456  Replying to @AL342  
💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗

Katty Retweeted 

Hux is going to puke. The child at the picture looks like a bad age-reverse version of Ren, without his adorable ears and with a hairstyle similar to that monster's —buns at the back of his hair.

DreamPilot @DP-23   Replying to @KT456, @HT745, @pinkiIIV, @AL342  
I’m reporting you! We’re in the middle of the siege, and she is the terrorist. You can’t post such things!

At least one adequate person. Hux goes to their account and sees a lot of very explicit drawings of himself and Ren. 

Hux is in Hell.  


 

* * *

When his assistant gives him a fancy looking hololetter, among other sorted correspondents from outside of the First Order inner network, Hux first reaction is confusion. The invitation is addressed directly to him and it’s suspiciously well-wishing and persistent. For a second he panics that it’s someone’s sick joke.

He checks with his assistant Ellence and all of High Command got them. His own search on the holonet proves the event would be that big that almost everyone important would be there.

The more he looks at the invitation the more he knows he can’t reject it.

It’d be great for the First Order public image, for his own image, for his ‘relationship’ with Ren. He could make all that idiots online speculating about Ren and the girl shut up with new gossip about them, and he just wants to go.

It’s too good to be ignored. Ren would say it’s the want of the force.

If Ellence is surprised, she didn’t express it when he accepted the invitation and ordered her to organized a mandatory presence for all their allies.

Mksi, on the other hand, is not that restricted. During their meeting when he announced his decision to join she shrieked, “Thank you Great Mother Goddess Ka’t, that is the event we need! That’s a gift from Paradise Planet of our ancestors. I’ll present our PR strategy tomorrow at the meeting.”

“KK” is all he got in response from Ren.

But Lieutenant Mitaka, as Hux expected, is the most excited. 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0011**  
Thank you, sir.

**General Hux 0012**  
You’ve done a good job, and that’s your reward.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0012**  
It’s a great honor.

**General Hux 0013**  
I want you to understand it’s a part of your job. It’s not only a party but also a mission.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0023**  
Of course, sir.

 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0024**  
I won't let you down, sir.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0055**  
Can I see the list of guest for an article, sir.

**General Hux 0057**  
You will get it today. But she won’t be there. And you can’t bother any other guest. Is that understandable, Lieutenant?

 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0057**  
Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0123**  
Once again thank you, sir!

_ You don’t have any messages _

Hux waiting a bit, but decided to ask anyway. He is a general. He can ask whatever he wants.

**General Hux 0137**  
Lieutenant, how do you manage to find time for writing?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0138**  
I can assure you, sir, I do it only in my free time.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**General Hux 0145**  
Do you have a schedule for it?

 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0146**  
No, sir. The First Order is always the highest priority for me. 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0146**  
I’ll never jeopardize our goal with my personal interests.

 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0147**  
I swear, sir.

**General Hux 0147**  
Good, Lieutenant.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**General Hux 0159**  
Keep doing a good job.

Kriffing Mitaka, why is he so scared? Hux only wants him to tell him if he ever finishes one of his stories. The General didn’t notice that it wasn’t finished when he started to read, and it was updated two years ago for the last time. Surely, the problem isn’t in the story. But if Mitaka isn't disciplined enough to finish what he started how he can be trusted with other things? Hux made calculations if he writes at least 500 words per day, he will finish it in a month, but two years. That sounds like a lack of commitment. Hux needs to ask him about it, just for evaluating his personal traits for the possibility of future promotions.

* * *

If there were a competition for the most boring and useless event in the galaxy, the semi-annual assembly of High Command regarding questions of planning for future development and goal settings definitely would win the second prize.

The first place would go to its ugly, evil sibling—the next day semi-annual assembly of High Command regarding questions of energy efficiency, improving resource allocation, and cost cuttings.

When General Night, the Minister of Supply and Provision, holds the floor, the assembly becomes physically unbearable.

Night is one of the oldest ex-Imperials and probably the only one, except for Rae, who Hux could ever stand. He has never been into the game of promotions, had chased neither new titles nor new lovers—comfortable and content with his role in the government, his old wife, and his dogs. General Night rarely gives speeches, mostly listens to others, but when he does, well it’s as boring and uninteresting like the story about how he got his first Corgi. He is reading from his handwritten notes and he doesn’t have holo-presentation, because, as he always says, it only distracts attention. All he is reporting could be summoned up in a couple of sentences. In his defense, he does give a brief and clear introduction at the beginning and a conclusion at the end of every speech. The middle part is what makes Hux want to scream and sleep at the same time.

Old and important people, including the beloved Supreme Leader Ren, don't hide their apathy and gawp into their datapads and communicators. Younger officers, almost half as old as Hux, pretend that they are interested, and Maksi, being herself, takes notes and asks questions, only dragging his excruciatingly long speech even longer.

While General Night drones about the resources and overspending on the new ammunition, Hux continues to review concepts of their innovative weapon. This time they decided to try a new approach. Instead of building a bigger and more powerful Death Star to destroy the whole system, they shifted their goal to destroying sentient life forms. It’s a more challenging and less predictable solution. The idea is to create long-range rays that would provoke a sudden jump of intracranial pressure for all creatures on the territory as big as category 5 planet. Their prototypes work on humanoids in theory. The problem is there are hundreds of known sentient species in the galaxy not all of them have the same level of highest intracranial pressure, and not all of them even have skulls. But if they succeed, it could be a game-changer, the whole planet with infrastructure, buildings, factories, resources would be theirs after cleaning; with the different affected area, it could potentially be used for small targets, like ships or space stations. The perfect solution for that flying bucket and a bunch of rogue pests inside it.

Hux frowns when a new message arrives and distracts him from making amends to a power core. His datapad obviously in the silent mode but who can be that rude to bother him when his status clearly says ‘Do not disturb’?

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
do you think these two would notice if we all leave?

Hux is silently contemplating the possibility of ignoring him, but Ren sits just in front of him, lounging in a chair, legs spread wide and a communicator in hand. Hux imagines how obscene his giant holoprojection in these tight pants looks transmitted to other holochambers. Ren grins and raises a brow when their eyes meet.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Yes, sir. They will.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
why isn’t that stated anywhere that they are related?

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Who, sir?

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
boring general and your model/journalist/private-contractor

It's almost impossible to maintain neutral expression knowing that Ren is currently looking at him. Ren is obviously provoking Hux because it’s hard to find more dissimilar people in the whole population of the FO. Short, round, with the high temples and a hooked nose Night and perfectly built and beautifully faced Mksi related? Just absurd. 

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Why are you asking, sir?

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
they’ve similar force signatures. from what i can tell without digging any further either daughter niece or granddaughter

 

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
So now you can use your sacred powers to be a private detective or be used as a primitive genetic test device?

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
there r a lot of ways to use my sacred powers

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
some of them the old jedi would judge as sacrilege

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
luckly im no jedi ;)

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
**😏**

Hux looks from the datapad, to see Ren barely hiding his smile. Is he flirting? Nah, no way. He must be in a good mood or happy that he finally has the authority to distract Hux from doing his job. Or more probable is that he found out about Hux's fantasies and now is laughing at him. 

Hux starts to type the response, then deletes it, then types once again, then decides to ignore Ren and delete it once again. Ren is just a bored child sitting in on the grown-ups meeting and his behavior is unacceptable. Hux can't indulge his whims, or as a spoiled bored child, he will only demand more attention. And Hux defiantly puts his datapad on the table and tries to concentrate on the cost-efficiency of new socks for troops serving on the jungle planets.

A very interesting topic. Socks are important. If they are wet troops will get sick. Nameless Warlock and Crimson Emperor got strangled in the jungle in one of the stories. Only the two of them against the wildness, then the warlock caught flu and Emperor had to care for him. To ensure his own survival of course. Hux should not think about them in the meeting and not in front of Ren. The scene from the end of the story with tender sex in the tent pops up in his head, and he thinks about all the forms that he will need to sign if they decide to change socks for all of the army, to push this scene away. But maybe Hux could go visit troops when the war is over. Ren would definitely want to come with him too, but it’s manageable.

Mksi applauds signaling the end of the speech. A couple of officers follow her example, then all those who are present in the big communication chamber and all holograms join them, with Ren as the last one, with a few lazy claps.

The official part is over but Mksi required a time slot to make an announcement while everyone is gathered in one meeting. Her overly excited and loud voice flows across the chamber. Her intonation and manner of speech is the complete opposite of her presumably relative. She keeps telling them about the upcoming event, guidelines, etiquette, and rules for talking with the press. Hux checks the audience—they are eating all of her words, like a starving child from a backwater planet eats their first FO commissioned rations. Almost all eyes are on her, all devices set aside. Except Ren’s, as he seems to be completely engulfed by his communicator. Someone needs to talk to him. That someone is Hux. That's his sad destiny, to be a nanny droid for this huge man. Ren can’t behave that rude during the assembly. He is Supreme Leader, but he needs the support of these aged people, and for that, he needs to fake even a modicum of interest in what is going on in the First Order. He can’t play stupid games or whatever he is even doing.

_ One new message _

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
i didn’t know u r a fan of  the dark kingdom

 

Hux stops mid-motion from cringing. A strange thing to say even for a strange man like Ren. Not that strange if he knows about Hux’s newfound little hobby and mocks him for his fantasies. It’s a game. They are always playing and Hux doesn't the rules, while Ren can change them at every moment.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
I am not, sir.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
then why did u pick it?

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
I did not pick it, sir. Mksi proposed it. I approved.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
do u like it?

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
did u read it? did u even know what is it about?

  
  


He can't tell the truth, he can't tell a lie. Not after being caught. Possibly being caught, Hux corrects himself. He doesn't know if Ren knows about the tree, he doesn't know if Ren knows about the articles, he doesn't know if Ren knows about him haunting Hux dreams. Or he knows and doesn't care. So Hux thinks about his next move, how to tell the truth without telling it.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Yes, I know what it’s about, sir. It’s the most widespread show in the galaxy. That’s why we are participating in the ceremony, sir.  
No, I haven’t read any of the books, but I did watch a couple of episodes when I was young and I know the synopsis, sir.  
Yes, I did enjoy The dark kingdom content that I consumed.  


**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
interesting

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
who’s ur favorite character?

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Maybe you can guess, Supreme Leader.

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
the lost Princess May Ri

Great! Ren thinks Hux is just a shallow man who is into that half-naked princess. Hux doesn't know much about her, in most of the stories he read she either isn't a part at all or makes unsuccessful attempts to hurt the Emperor and the Warlock, which often lead to them to unite in all meanings.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Why?

Ren doesn’t answer immediately, but keeps typing.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
she’s smart, known for her ingenuity. She starts far from home, alone, without her family or allies, her uncle didn’t believe in her but she ends up commanding a great army. She wants to bring peace and prosperity to the kingdom and won’t stop at anything to get there. She is not scared of collateral damage and repays everyone who hurts her or people that she cares about

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
and her monologue about the importance of restoring the order was great

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
she was my favorite when I was a teen

 

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Maybe that’s because they didn’t give her proper clothes, sir?

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
that too XD XD ;)

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
she’s gorgeous. But that’s not the main thing that im attracted to

 

Hux doesn’t know what to answer. He isn’t sure if they are talking about that fantasy novel anymore. It’s all confusing and unknown to him, like getting stuck on the uninhabited planet without the means to communicate to his ship, like being left out to sea, waves covering his head and he needs to decide which way to swim to survive.  

_ One new message _

He is hesitant to open it. What if Ren keeps pressing who his favorite character is? Should Hux tell that it’s Nameless Warlock because he is strong and powerful, vulnerable and much smarter than he wants everyone to think that he is capable to do any task if he settles his mind on it? And that he also handsome and incredibly hot, and Hux always thought that so even when his face was hidden under the mist of Mas Dum.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
do u know what u ll wear to the event?

 

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
My ceremonial uniform, sir

Like she was reading his answer Mksi continues.

“My research tells that our subjects  would perceive it better if we take a step from the militaristic authentics toward more mainstream and friendly looks.”

“What should we wear according to your research?” Ren interrupts her. It's the first time he speaks during the assembly and all heads are turned to face him.

“Thank you, for your question Supreme Leader. The polls showed that for High Command and their spouses it’d be best to wear official suits and dresses. We recommended wearing hints of the style of our planets of origin. Nothing that directly speaks of ranks, except you, sir. Your dress is in production now, but everyone will know that you are the boss. For everyone else including guards and escort troopers semi-formal style and for kids smart casual and youth style is encouraged.”

“Kids? Is it wise to invite kids to this type of event?” an idiot asks, as she almost drools while looking at Mksi. She makes the most horrible attempt of a seductive smile that Hux was unfortunate to witness. And he witnesses a lot of failed attempts of pick up in his days in Academia.

“Movies are appropriate for kids under 12 in standard humanoid years and their presents are crucial” and she continues to explain to the idiot why she is an idiot.

“Bottom line: it’s kid-friendly now, and we will come up with the FO merch to sell to younger followers. That'll gently guide them in the right direction.”

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
**😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂**

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
what will u wear now when ur favorite underling and ur beloved polls told u uniform is a bad idea?

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
I’ll ask Mksi to come up with something. Probably will end up in the tradition Arcasian fisherperson loincloth.

Ren huffs, but finds the decency to mask it with a cough. Others are too disciplined to turn to him again, and are concentrating on what Mksi is telling.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
should i order her to buy it for u?

 

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
i think i should

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
i think i will

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
but seriously you’d look good in white and gold. I read it’s Arkasian royalty colors.

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
but that’s not an order or anything

**Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Head of the Weaponry Commission**  
just saying

 

Hux is the middle of crafting a snide yet flirty response that will explain that brute that Hux is not his toy to dress or undress for that matter when every device starts to blink, beep or vibrate. He reads the first message that comes to him.

After the weeks of peaceful protests, the army joined the people in their fight against injustice and oppression. Freedom fighters took by storm the palace of the President-Admiral Faradit. The President and his family are in custody. The trial against them and supporters of the tyrannical regime will take place in three days. The head of freedom fighters and the former Military Minister will create the new government together. The new government will contact the First Order to discuss the conditions of their surrender and consequential end of economic blockade.

Complicated words but everyone understands their meaning. The new government needs to assemble first but they will sign whatever FO asks them to sign. And if not, it’d be even easier to get rid of them now when the sector is in turmoil.

The chamber is roaring with happy voices, everyone is congratulating each other.

The small crowd is constantly moving everyone wants to say their thanks to others, and even more to hear others praising their contribution.

Hux needs to find Ren to say his congratulations but he feels a touch on the shoulder and turns around. Ren found him first.

“We did it!” he smiles at Hux.

“We did!” Hux smiles back.

Everything else is a bit of a blur. Ren patting his back gives his a half arm hug. He is squeezing Ren’s shoulders back. Flashes of cameras. 

Who is taking photos? Other officers congratulate them. They congratulate officers. Officers keep congratulating each other. 

Someone else shakes his hand, someone else pads his shoulder. Hux finds a glass of champagne in his hand. It was long and complicated but the siege is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost there, only one final chapter left!
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos for the previous chapters!
> 
> Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Josh](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) for beta work and kind words!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything  
> And now I have [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks) where you can ask me anonymously
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you like this one, you can check my other fics - wip -[drop the curtain, blow out the candles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)  
> and finished, moder-au [Up All Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)


	7. Well this calls for a toast

The celebration doesn’t last for a long time. After an hour, give or take, Hux was back to his regular duties on the bridge. Most of High Command and the higher level officers have pressing tasks to solve, planets to rule and ships to commands. But somehow the news leaves the room even before the people do, and the whole First Order and most of the galaxy already know about their victory by the time Hux enters to his living room and opens his datapad.

He chuckles tiredly and frowns when he scrolls through their speculations. The level of data leakage within the First Order annoys Hux. That one is not critical, Mksi is going to make an official announcement for the press in the next hour anyway. 

 

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
I need you to post the news faster. We can't keep silent in such an important moment.

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Of course, sir!

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
[Sent you speech.txt-holo]

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Have you already seen this [fo-free-speach.fo/SL_Kylo_Ren/fvfjrms3vev](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks/status/1171874061451964416) ? 

Interesting. Hux didn’t know that Ren has an official account, and he wonders why he—the most recognizable face in the galaxy—doesn’t have one. He is too busy for such a childish thing, but Ren probably doesn’t post there anything himself and hired a writer or a dozen for that.

 

The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren @SL_Kylo_Ren Posted  
That’s a significant day for all beings of the galaxy who support peace and prosperity for all species and all planets. I personally will do everything that is in my power to ensure that people of #SectorGamma45 get much-deserved freedom and democracy.

The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren @SL_Kylo_Ren Replying to @SL_Kylo_Ren   
The First Order is the dominant force against corruption and power of the elite in the galaxy. We will provide our aid and assistance for the newly appointed government. We will serve the people and help them in their hour of need. Now we all are one step closer to the age of equality and order.

 

The posts don't sound like something that Ren'd say. Hux clicks into his profile pic—one of the newly made photos for propaganda posters, obviously without the mask—and browses his posts. He is surprised to find out that there are quite a lot of them. Ren makes a post at least once in two-three days, answers questions and attaches photos too.

 

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
And he wrote it himself.

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Almost...

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
;)

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Great.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
I read the draft of your speech to the press. Nice work. I approve of it.

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Thank you, sir.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
The First Order is grateful for your service.

Hux closes an official chat app and moves to the different screen. He feels pleasantly inebriated after two glasses of sparkling wine, that appeared from who knows where during their impromptu celebration in the holo-meeting room. That amount of liquor is nothing for him, considering his experience with alcohol from an early age, but it’s enough for this particular conversation. Sometimes he frowns, sometimes he smiles looking at the screen. .

 

**General Hux 2205**  
What do you mean there would be no Nameless Warlock?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2206**  
 Sir, I don’t want to spoil you the whole experience. It'd be much more satisfying for you to read books yourself, and find all the answers there from the first hand in the wonderful and colorful world of The Kingdoms. You only need to start and won’t be able to stop until you finish. Then there are movies, graphic novels, series for younger viewers. The whole universe.

**General Hux 2208**  
Lieutenant, you are a funny person. Between negotiating the terms of surrender, hunting down the remains of the Resistance, developing the new weapon and our little project, do you think I have time for twelve books, each one of them for the duration 2 full day cycles?

_ You don’t have any messages _

 

Mitaka doesn’t respond for a while and Hux searches holonet for answers.  [Kindopedia.fo](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren) is the first holosite he finds. 

Nameless Warlock  
Biographical information

###  **Home kingdom** Kingdom of Light and Prosperity

###  **Born** 153 ASD[2],[3] Rainbow city[4]

###  **Status**  Unknown (supposedly dead)

###  **Alias** Zain Malek[2]

###  **Affiliation(s):**          Royal Houses[6]

###                                 House of Malek[5,6]

###                               Knights of Light[7]

###                               Crimson Empire[9]

###                               Crimson Emperor[11]

Physical description  


###  **Species** Human[1]

###  **Gender** Male/Gen[1]

###  **Height**                 1.88 meters[7]

###  **Hair color** Green,[9] later gray and white[10]

###  **Eye color** Dark pink[1]

###  **Skin color** Blue[1]

  
  


**Lieutenant Mitaka 2215**  
My apologies, sir. I can explain to you the main events if you like.

**General Hux 2218**  
He died, didn’t he? Nameless Warlock? It isn’t written anywhere but that’s what this Kindopedia suggests “likely died during the defense of Capital Tower when Princess cast a thunderbolt into the Tower.”

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2218**  
That’s the most popular interpretation, sir.

**General Hux 2219**  
And the Emperor?

_ You don’t have any messages _

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2222**  
He’s in the prison on the island of the damned, guarded by the spirits of the Revenge.

**General Hux 2222**  
So they’ve lost, haven’t they?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2223**  
Yes, sir.

**General Hux 2225**  
And the crystal?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2226**  
The princess destroyed it.

**General Hux 2228**  
Has she won the throne?

_ You don’t have any messages _

  
  


Oh, the Princess. Ren would be happy to find that out, he things. Hux didn't bother to find anything about her character, but that ending intrigues him. Only hours ago Ren told him that she was his favorite, and if Hux assumption is right, the Supreme Leader hinted that Hux and her were alike.

 

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2229**  
Not exactly, sir. That’s what is special about the books of Awit Sa De. She doesn’t write unrealistic self-insert fantasies. Instead, she adds the additional layer of realism to her character’s destiny.

**General Hux 2229**  
What do you mean? The princess died too?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2230**  
No, the series isn't finished yet, but she's alive at the end of the last book. And I yet I think it’d be better for you to read it yourself. But if you insist...

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2232**  
It’s controversial, sir. The Princess was crowned as the new Queen. She married her squire. And they lived happily ever after.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2230**  
Until the rebellion on the West started. She’s gone there. Lost her unborn child due to her wounds from the battle. She raised taxes to gather a better army. Her most trusted adviser betrayed her. She executed her with the Sword of Light in the Main square of the Capital City. Her husband got tired of her moods. He cheated on her with his friend — the Head of the Guard. She found out. They tried to make it work between them three. But she got too jealous and paranoid, so her husband and his lover ran away. Simultaneously she started terror against the people who still supported the Crimson Emperor. Now she is known as the Bloody Queen. There’s still the Light in her, but it isn't enough to stop her from what she’s doing.

**General Hux 2237**  
And how it ended?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2237**  
That’s the end. The next book must have been published this year. But her publishers were in the Mid Rim. And now it’s not the first priority there.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2241**  
 But, if it helps, sir, there are theories that the Warlock used his magic help Emperor to swap his body with one of the commoners. Then they ran away and are plotting together their revenge against the Queen and her supporters. That would explain the uprise of the peasants in the West and why her advisor conspired against her.

_ You don’t have any messages _

That gives Hux more questions than answers. How can they lose if Warlock had his magic powers, and the Emperor had his brains and the Crystal? What happened to the sweet girl he saw in early episodes of the holo-show years ago? And even more importantly, what it's like to live in the galaxy where he has time for reading. Or for a hobby? Or for real relationship? For all those things laid aside for a better time. If—no when—they win, will he be able to pick them up? What he will do with all additional time.

But for now, these are the problems of future Hux.

**General Hux 2237**  
Thank you, Lieutenant, maybe I'll read it one day.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2257**  
Always at your service, sir.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2257**  
Officers are celebrating. Do you want to join us, sir?

**Lieutenant Mitaka 2258**  
We’re in the officer’s lounge on Deck 5. There are a lot of people here. The whole ship is in the festive mood.

_ You don’t have any messages _

**General Hux 2259**  
I’ll think about it.

 

He wants to celebrate, to act like a regular human being, for a change. He wants to pour out that restless energy, that is currently circling through his veins. He paces from one corner to another. He can’t stop. He can’t sit. He is too excited. It feels like he has a small cyber crystal reactor inside him, it was working on the stable level for the last year, or for the last decade, but know the energy increases and it's in the critical zone. If he won’t get rid of the surplus immediately he'll go to uncontrolled reaction zone, and eventually rupture. He wants to do  _ something _ . No, he  _ needs _ to do something!

But he doesn't want to go to the officer’s lounge. Nor he’ll join the holo-celebration on Line 3. He, personally, finds it’s quite bewildering and sad to drink alone in the room with multiple holoprojections of other people who are also drinking alone.

No, that’s not what's on his mind right now.

Hux takes a chair that stays in front of the table and moves it to the kitchenette. There—on the top shelf, behind the cooking utilities that he never uses—he had hidden the bottle of exquisite wine.

It was a gift. A gift from young Lieutenant Armitage Hux to his future successful self. Back then he fancied that he'd open it when he became the Emperor of the New Galactic Empire.

An ambitious goal, he can’t deny it, and he's getting there, but maybe today is the time to open it?

He looks at the bottle. Right now it doesn't look that expensive as it was almost ten years ago. Yet it's good wine and good wine needs someone to share it with. Especially since Hux promised himself to make an effort to stop drinking alone—behind newly fixed doors with an additional protective level—in the solitude of his quarters.

But who can he find to share a glass of delicious wine and a sublime conversation? Hux doesn't want to drink amidst the crowd of his laughing underlings. And there is only one person in this ship who isn't his subordinate, and, by a happy coincidence, it's the same person who promised him a drink together. 

How hard can it be to put a bottle in the package, leave his quarters, cross the hall, accent to the Deck 4, cross the hall again and press a chime button at the Supreme Leader’s door?

Hux has an occasion. He has an explanation. And Ren was in a good, even playful mood today. Hux couldn't create a better situation even if he planned it.

He opens the lower drawer and finds a middle-sized black package, puts the bottle into it, strides to his exit door, puts a hand on a locker but stops himself.

Shower. He needs to take a shower. He can’t go to his superior after a long day of boring assembly smelling like a stormtroopers' locker room. 

_ It's 'you stink, Ren', you can't insult me and be a respectful little soldier at the same time,  _ Ren's voice sounded so different that day, that it haunts Hux's mind. 

Yes, first he needs to clean himself, then change his clothes.

Hux can’t even believe that he almost left the room looking like that. What was he thinking? The comfy old t-shirt and pants, that he got three years ago as part of the improved rest garment for the high ranked officers is not something he should wear for a meeting with the Supreme Leader. 

He's almost in the bathroom when he stops midway once again. He knows he will change his mind after a shower, find a new clever way to stay here. His inner voice, that's suspiciously silent today, will wake up and make him go to his own bed and do not do anything rash.

_ Play safe. _  
_ Stay quite. _  
_ Do not follow your desires. _

He is patient, but he achieved what he achieved by grabbing chances when they appear, by making bold moves, and taking risks when needed.

Hux lowers his head, raises his left arm and sniffs his armpits. He smells okay. Then he repeats that for the other arm, just in case. He'll simply put a clean uniform on and leave. He is just going to Kylo's chamber to share a bottle of wine a drink for their mutual success. If his other parts are smelly, it doesn’t matter.

Then he stops mid-stride. And start pacing the room once again.

But what if Kylo Ren isn't there?

What if he is, but doesn't want to drink with Hux?

What if he will come up with another lame excuse why they can do it?

Kylo did that the last time they were alone.

_ “Sorry, Hux I’ve only recently taken to the shower and my hair is wet. Let’s do it some other time, or never.” _

What if Ren is not alone? Maybe he is like that with everyone, maybe Hux is just like the others?

_ I resign to be celibate because anyone I take to bed could be your trained assassin. _

When Hux was a boy he was often left in the Brendol's quarters abandoned for a long time. And when he got hungry, he put one chair on another to get to the shelves where the ration bars were stored. Decades later he visited the Razor in the Cassia System as part of the weaponry negotiation mission. After the agreement was achieved, they went to see a traditional show. There was one part that impressed him the most. A small, skinny old man put a ball on the floor, then a chair on it than one more on top of it, then a cylinder and two chairs, then he climbed it. That was the furthest thing that he could have imagined when he thought about the word 'order.' But it was balanced. The man stood on his hand on the top of that structure and didn't fall. 

That's what he and Kylo are right now, and even the smallest change in any variable can create a galactic mess, or just get Hux killed.

Then all the dreams and fantasies that he had about Kylo for the last month come back to Hux. He takes three deep breaths and goes to his room to change.

Hux doesn't manage to do that either. Because he hears a chime from his door. He swore under his breath,  _ what now _ ? He sends a feed from the door camera to his datapad to see what an unfortunate being disturbs him and order them to go away.

But instead of maintenance droid or a stormtrooper, the holovid is showing the angular face of the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

Kylo changed his official garments with a long cape he had on earlier today and now he wears a loose black tunic with golden embroidery on its collar. Hux noticed with a hint of curiosity that Kylo’s hands are behind his back, and he’s looking into the camera with a small, almost shy smile.

Hux, who was so sure he wanted to meet Ren only seconds ago, hesitantly goes to the door. He ponders about what is the reason for Ren’s late visit, and why he didn’t message him first. The last time this man stormed into Hux's quarter things got strange, but now Ren doesn’t look hostile.

“So, you do know how to use door chime, sir,” Hux says pressing the Communication button.

“One of my generals told me, that we didn't have enough credits for me to keep breaking things,” Ren’s voice comes back from the speaker. His holoprojection looks uncertain on Hux's screen.

“Your general is very wise. You should listen to him more,” Hux says and pushes the open button. “Come in, sir.“

The door slides into the wall, and Hux can see the man in the flesh. His attire is completed by thin, black pants with golden stripes running down their sides. He looks handsome, but also uncharacteristically—Hux searches his minds for the right word—unthreatening and peaceful. 

“Hi. Again,” Ren says when the door is closed behind him. His left hand is still behind his back, clearly holding something.

“Hi, sir,” mutters Hux, and immediately berates himself for being so expressive. 

They stay for a second without saying anything and Hux doesn’t know if he should invite him or make his next move. Definitely make a move. He is a General. In the battle, he must strike first, while a foe is unprepared. But is this a battle?

Then, before Hux could open his mouth, Kylo says “That’s for you,” and brings his hand in front of him. 

There’s a middle-sized rectangular package in his hand. It’s made from a crimson fabric and it doesn’t look like something the First Order has produced.

“What’s it?” Hux frowns.

“You can open it and find out,” Kylo responds, grinning widely, then he adds when Hux still looks at it, “It’s nothing harmful, Hux. I promise.”

Hux cautiously unwraps it and puts the packaging material on the shelf near the door. Under it is a wooden box, and Hux recognized its design and he knows what’s inside even before he raises the lid. But that knowledge only gives him more reasons to be suspicious.

“What is it?” he repeats, staring Kylo in the eyes.

“It’s--” now Kylo looks uncertain “--pastis. Shokolade with spices.”

“I’ve noticed that.” For once he has eyes and can see them, secondly, he has a nose and can feel the delicious smell that makes his mouth water. But even without that Hux knows because it’s his favorite sweets in the galaxy. But they’re very expensive and produced in the Core worlds. The Supreme Leader brought contraband into his room. “Why?”

“I want to celebrate. We both deserved a moment of respite,” Ren answers but it sounds more like a question.

“We do. Thank you, sir.” It’s awkward. They are still lingering in the narrow entrance hall with the box of sweets between them. “Where did you get them?”

“I--” he looks at his shoes, then at Hux’s face again, “--I ordered them some time ago,” he shrugs and stops for a moment, “I knew the moment will come.”

“Did the Force tell you?”

“No,” he snorts a little laugh, “I… it was a wrong choice of words, Hux. I just hoped.”

Hux looks at the man who’s almost as broad as Hux’s entrance hall, at his tunic, then at the box again.

“So, the moment came. Follow me, I’ll make us tea.” _ Or something stronger. _

“I like this brand,” Hux confesses just to say something, as they walk to the kitchen and Kylo can’t see his face, “Very much, actually.”

“Actually, I know,”  Kylo slurs and Hux can hear a smile in his words.

Hux opened his mouth to ask about this strange intel on his private tastes, but Kylo starts talking, "That was years ago. Probably, two. Or is it three already?" he muses "I was looking for a map to that coward. But got stuck. All leads were dead ends. Snoke was angry. The Knights didn't say anything, but I knew that they were restless and wanted to achieve something real."

Hux turns on his kettle and listens closely. Ren rarely talks about what he had been doing for Snoke, and even more peculiar is that it was somehow connected to the delicious chocolate weakness of Hux.

"I couldn't leave the Finalizer without Snoke’s permission, but the Knights didn't have to suffer with me. I sent them looking for spies in distance space stations. It was good for their skills, and it was fun. I was happy that I can be a good leader for them. But in a week I was ready to die from boredom. No one to talk to. No one who even knew my face. Only meditation and the occasional humiliation from Snoke."

"And how were my candies involved?" Hux asks while searching for the second cup in a drawer.

"I'm coming to that," he smiles and took a teacup from Hux "On the second week I thought that while Knights are looking for spies elsewhere, I could check on Finalizer crew."

"My crew has no spies!"

"Of course not. I found troopers who were sleeping with their officers. A few low ranking officers who steal here and there. Oh, the kitchen was a coaxium mine of all kinds of misconducts. But what I was really looking for was dirt on my scrawny, pale, arrogant co-commander."

"Are you serious, Ren?"

"Don't start to growl. I didn't find much. Most of your people surprisingly for me respected you. Stormtroopers liked your additions to the program, most officers deemed you as a good and just leader. There were people spreading rumors about you, but I quickly found that those were lies."

Hux feels warms in his chest. It's nice to know that your crew likes you, even if it doesn't change anything.

"I moved from scanning minds to checking our databases. That was the moment when I found something interesting. You used a secure connection to communicate with someone outside the FO, transferred a hefty amount of credits, and deleted all trails. Almost all," he says with a grin. "I thought that I finally found something valuable. I'd bring it to Snoke and prove myself worthy. But I needed evidence. So I intercepted your delivery.  There was a bottle of brandy, soft towels, and these stupid candies."

"Poor Kylo Ren." Hux actually laughs at that. It's funny to imagine Kylo's face when he opened the package.

"Yes," he agrees enthusiastically. "Poor me. I tasted one of your candies and threw all the rest into the garbage compactor. "

“You didn’t like them,” Hux feels a bit disappointed and looks at the full box. Neither of them tasted these candies yet.

"I did. They were very nice. I acted pettily. Wanted them to be destroyed, to show that I was better than you, and I didn't need the New Republican luxuries. I know it was childish."

“Your words not mine, sir.”

“Kylo,” he says, and when Hux looks up at his face he sees that Ren is looking at him with beseeching brown eyes. “Call me Kylo when we are alone.”

Hux remembers one time when he didn’t receive his sweets. He was pretty disappointed and changed providers. Now, the mystery was explained. He ought to feel offended by Kylo's story, but the way he told it made it almost sweet.

“So we can eat them together tonight if you want, Kylo," he says and eyes the box.

"You want me to try them first, so you know that the aren't poisoned?" Kylo asks and puts the candy in his mouth.

"That too." 

Hux takes one, and it's as good as he remembers. Dark bitter chocolate with hints of hot pepper. Soothing and stimulating in one.

"That's funny how it all changed in so little amount of time." Hux hears Kylo's pensive voice, "Now we are sitting in your quarters, eating these candies and drinking tea. If someone told me..."

"I was about to go to your room with a bottle of wine," Hux blurts out.

"What? You wanted to come to me?" Ren asks with a hint of a smile.

"You promised me a drink right in this room. Do you remember that Ren?"

"Yes, I do. But you didn’t act as you want to be left alone with me anymore."

"Now I do." Hux rises from his seat and comes closer to Ren. "I want to be left alone with you. If you want to be left alone with me."

"Yes," Kylo inhales and leans close stopping less than an inch away from Hux's face.

Hux looks at his obscenely plush lips, squeezes his eyes shut, and kisses him.

Their lips meet. Hux presses his own just lightly, then he feels Ren's fingertips on his neck on the hairline. Hux understands that as an invite and grabs a handful of Ren's tunic. They move slowly, even cautiously, just lips on lips, small pecks, and brushing noses. It’s more suited to inexperienced cadets than to two powerful and influential adults. But he enjoys it. Greatly. He enjoys how warm and smooth Kylo’s lips are. He enjoys how Kylo's breathing becomes uneven and how his own heart pounders in his chest. He even enjoys silly wet sounds that their lips are making. All of that makes him smile.

Then he feels how one of Kylo’s hands move on the small of his back, pulling their bodies closely. The warms of Kylo’s firm chest kindles a fire inside him. And he puts his own hand on the sides of Kylo’s neck touching his hot ears and his— _ it’s even softer than he expected _ — hair.

Hux sucks and slightly bites Kylo's lower lip and that gives Hux the most delicious low moan from him. Kylo kisses him open-mouthly, licking and sucking. Simultaneously Hux feels warm fingers on the bare skin of his back on the narrow line between his shirt and pants. The fingers go down his back and paw Hux's ass.

“I wanted to suck on your gorgeous lips for so long,” Kylo growls. The sentence is utterly stupid. Hux does not have gorgeous lips, Kylo does. But he doesn’t have the mental capability for arguing about that now.

Hux pulls back slightly. That prompts shallow breathing and a feral gaze from Ren. Hux enjoys that for an instant, then lightly pushes Kylo to the table, and starts to kiss him with more determination.

Their hips bump and he can feel Kylo’s already hard cock through the thin fabric. He reciprocates by rubbing his own against Kylo’s hip.

"Yes," Kylo exhales. "Yes, Hux."

They kiss more. They kiss for what feels like hours. They kiss until it gets hard to breathe. Hard to stand. Hard to think about anything, but a deep need to be as close to Kylo's body as possible.

Hux moves his mouth to Kylo’s ear, leaving a trail of wet spots from his tongue. That’s something that he wanted to do for a long time. He finds Kylo's earlobe with his lips and his estimation was right —  Ren’s ears are sensitive. The Supreme Leader of the First Order is whining under his mouth like a trained whore.

"Light  _ thirty _ percent?" Kylo murmurs and looks at him with a question in his eyes.

Hux grins and nods. It’s enough to see each other but it's dark enough not to be distracted.

Ren's hands take the hem of his t-shirt up, pulling it between their bodies so Hux needs to slip out from it. Kylo tosses it away, which makes some leftovers of Hux's mind frown. But it's immediately forgotten because Kylo tugs his own tunic too, and his body is gorgeous. Moles, scars, distinguishable muscles – Hux wants to mouth all of them.

But he is lost a moment looking at Kylo's chest with awe, and Kylo acts. He lowers his head and put his mouth to Hux's left nipple while holding his sides. He sucks and pulls, bites and kisses, licks in with a flat tongue, then just touching with the pointy tip. It's a lot. Hux shivers with each move of Kylo’s tongue. Hux's dizzy brain wonders if Ren read his mind to find that he likes that, but the thought is drowned in the influx of input from the sensors of his skin. Hux's spine arcs and his hands are touching Kylo's hair. It'd be a humiliation to come just from making out, but Hux is really close to that.

Kylo hooks his hands under Hux's butt, hoist him in the air and brings him to the couch. 

The couch is small for both of them, Hux barely can lie there alone. But he climbs on top of Kylo, who’s muscular and firm. It's really a nice feeling of being able to explore Kylo’s body. Hux traces fingers along his scars, while his mouth marks a place right under Kylo's collarbone.

Kylo reaches to Hux pants and tries to unfasten them. It's almost impossible to do in such a position. And before Ren does any stupid thing, like using the Force to undress him, Hux pulls away and stands up. He takes off his own shoes and pants, while Kylo does the same lying on the couch and looking at him. They both are left only in their underwear. Kylo has red tight boxers made from some fancy material. Wherever he got them, it was definitely not the regulatory FO shop where Hux has been getting his black briefs for his whole life.

Hux is a bit self-conscious. His body isn't that impressive. But he looks at Ren, and his gaze is greedy. The air between them is soaked with urge and desperation. Hux is sure that he hasn’t felt like that in years.

“Come here, Hux,” Kylo gasps.

He sits on the couch reclining on its back. Hux climbs onto his lap.  _ Like a two-credit whore in the spaceport _ , provides the nasty voice in his head. But this time it doesn’t stop him, it turns him on even more.

He starts riding on Kylo without taking their underwear of. Their dicks grind on each other. He twirls his ass and rubs his stomach over Kylo’s. His hands are on Kylo’s shoulders, digging his nails into them. Kylo's hands creep underneath the waistband of his briefs, long fingers trailing between his cheeks to brush against his rim.

“I want you so much,” Kylo says desperately, “So much.”

Hux knows that they should stop for a moment and talk, to negotiate what all of that means, or at least discuss preferences and boundaries. But that sensible voice is too quiet to pay any attention to and is easily overtaken by Kylo’s loud grunts and growls. 

Kylo takes his own dick out of his briefs, then Hux’s. Kylo’s dick was not as big as it was in Hux’s wet dreams, but big enough, uncut and slightly curved.

 _I want it inside._ _I want it to stretch me, to open me. I want it..._

Kylo’s loud moan and shudder bring Hux back to reality. Their gazes lock, and they both know that he heard that though.  _ Good. Whatever. As long as they keep moving. _

Kylo takes Hux hand and brings to his cock, Hux understands what Kylo wants from him without explanation and start quickly pumping it, while Ren’s rough hand closes around his own cock. Hux isn’t sure if Kylo is reading his emotions or is he just that good, but he moves just right and applies the exact amount of pressure he prefers.

“Ren,” he exhales as a warning, then stills and comes with a silent cry. He trembles in Kylo’s hands but tries to maintain the rhythmic motion with his hand.

“Yes, yes a bit more,” Kylo whispers, fucking his fist. “Yes, just like that.”

Kylo puts his sticky hand on Hux’s back and drew him even closer, while his other hand pinches Hux’s ass. He bites Hux’s shoulder to muffle his moans and covers Hux’s hand and stomach with thick and hot come.

They stay there, their limbs entangled, sticky and panting. It’s nice and Hux doesn’t want to move. Probably ever. His skin begins to cool down and he shivers. Kylo looks at him with reverence in his eyes and kisses his face. He levitates the blanket from the far end of the sofa.

“No!” Hux protest but his voice sounds weak. “We are dirty. You will ruin it.”

“Credits, I know.” And with that Hux sees a grey napkin rapidly flies across the room to his hand.

 “Your abilities are very useful.” They kiss and pet each other more, lazily and gentle.

It’s still not an ideal solution, but he allows Ren to clean them with the napkin. Their skin is sweaty, but Hux refuses even to contemplate moving anywhere soon. He welcomes the warmth from the blanket and rests his head on Ren’s chest. Hux fights sleep, but the forces are not equal.

“We should move,” he says drowsily. Where — Hux doesn’t know himself. To the shower?  To the bed? To their own separate beds? Anywhere, except laying on this narrow sofa.

"Nah. Later," Kylo yawns, “Light,” he says than stop and looks at Hux like at the previous time.

Hux's eyelids are heavy, and he yawns too.

"Five percent,” he finishes. He lost that argument without even trying. He'll win the next one. Later.

The light goes to a minimum, and they'd be put in the complete darkness, if not for the soft bluish and pinkish light from Glowey.

“They should market it as a night light,” Kylo chuckles. His chest vibrates, and Hux finds himself smiling too. "Buy our overpriced hoax, and you will have an additional source of light. Save money and save nature."

Then the realization is captured in his sex-high brain. Now Ren definitely noticed that stupid tree, that Hux keeps forgetting he owns and keeps forgetting to get rid of. He freezes in place and even stops breathing for a second. Ren's arm is on him, their legs are still tangled, and blanket covers their bodies. There's no way to slip away unheeded.

"Hux, relax." Kylo's fingers caress his spine, "I don't care. Let's nap for a bit and talk after. Maybe."

But Hux can't sleep, not anymore. Adrenaline floods into his blood. Fight or flight response turns on. And his inner voice screams like a wounded animal.

"Hux." Kylo sighs and turns his chin up with two fingers so their eyes meet, "I knew. About your tricks. For some time. Your plan was smart. Can we rest now?"

Hux doesn't know what to say. Too many questions. Too many reactions. He knows he starts to hyperventilating and he can't pretend he doesn't care. 

“People enjoys such things. Gossips. Secret romances," Kylo continues when Hux doesn't say a thing. "Your popularity rose, my popularity rose. The support for the FO rose. Everyone’s happy.”

He kisses Hux one more time. It’s passionate and gentle and Hux enjoys the warmth of his body and finally is able to relax.

“So you knew?” Hux asks when their lips separate. He doesn’t specify what. Let’s see what Kylo will say.

“I—" he pauses and pets Hux's hair, "—I suspected. Wasn't that the whole point to do it publicly? Then I traced some of the FO-intranet activities. And I found out that there was quite a big amount of bots that talked about us. I wrote an accumulating tool to gather data," he says as if it's self-explanatory. Hux knew that Ren had mechanics skills, but apparently he's also capable in software. Interesting. And sexy. 

"When I looked at it," he continues, "I've noticed that around 80% of all bots quickly start to praise the strategic genius of general Armitage Hux. After that, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots.”

“When?” Hux narrows his eyes. He feels stupid, but not scared. And Ren seems to be in a good mood too.

“Somewhat before our first Arkasian dinner. It spiked and people began to talk. I couldn't let that slide.” Ren leaves small kisses along Hux’s jawline during his explanation.

"And what did you do next?" Hux asks in a seductive tone, lightly rubbing on Kylo’s hip. 

“Then I tracked articles back to my own informant and famous porn writer Lieutenant Mitaka,” he mocks.

“It's not funny—" although Hux snickers, "—He’s actually pretty good.” 

“He is?”

“Did you read something of his?” Hux asks cautiously, as neutral as one can be while talking to a force-sensitive being.

“No, why would I?” Kylo mutters, then he looks at Hux, “You did!”

And that insufferable man begins to laugh. It's loud and honest. Hux rarely hears him like that, and he'd have enjoyed it, but not when he and his leisure activity is the butt of the joke.

“It’s good literature," he protests in offended tone. "And it's hot. Maybe I was thinking about you while I was reading.”

And he finds Ren's lips to prove the point, kissing him with exaggerated lust. But it quickly turns into a real passion.

“I thought that my serious general only reads 'Galaxy and Engineering',” Ren's voice is ragged and his breathing is uneven but the hints of mocking is there.

Hux opens his mouth to retaliate but stops when he gets it.

“What did you say?” he asks Ren sharply and props up on his elbows.

"What?" Kylo tenses, but his voice remains teasing. "I didn't expect you to read something for a vain pleasure."

"Not that. You know that I read  'Galaxy and Engineering'," Hux raises his voice and sits on the couch covering himself with the blanket.

"I spied on you. I told you that. You spied on me. So what?" Ren also sits and looks at Hux in the semidarkness. "That's what we do."

"You knew that I read it, and you targeted it with your filthy lies that you made my protege write. You wanted me to know." Hux knows it a stretch. It could be a coincidence. But he has a gut feeling that he's right.

"Yes," Ren says firmly. That man doesn't even deny that. Hux abruptly felt that he needs to shower. "I wanted..."

"You wanted to show me my place!" Hux interrupts him and rises to his feet. "You wanted to show me that you owned me!"

“Hux, it's not that,” Ren says hotly.

“And what is it!? You humiliated me! In front of the whole galaxy!”

“I did not do such a thing,” Ren hiss, and Hux feels the familiar pressure of the Force around. “Hux, I swear!”

"Yes?" Hux shouts at him with an angry leer. "Then why did you start that idiotic nonsense with rumors? Why did you order Mitaka to do that?"

Hux breathing loudly, while he waits for Ren's answer _ s. Because he despises you. And you let him fuck with you.  _ He has never wanted to be wrong.

"I heard one officer joking about it," Ren says, he sounds like a person talking to a rabid animal, somewhere between a plea and an order, "I made him tell me why. He babbled some bantashit about your reputation. But when I checked facts— you haven't been publically with anyone. Ever."

"So what?"

"I guessed that your reputation was a sore point for you, and decided to show you that real people, not some jealous old jerks, won't judge you and will support us being a thing," he whispered the last part, barely audibly.

"Why?"

"Fuck, Hux! We are almost naked now! Do I need to state the obvious?" Ren spats. "Because I wanted you to see me as a potential partner."

"That's the stupidest line I've ever heard." He's really angry and almost screaming.

"And why?" Ren screams too.

"Maybe because,” Hux honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing. “if you really wanted a partner, not a degraded fuck-toy, you could—I don't know?—say so?"

“What else should I have done? Invite you to the officer’s lounge for a drink? Or to holo-chamber to some movie that your precious Communication department likes so much? That crap about building a factory on the backwater planned and finding love and purpose in the meantime?”

“‘The Trooper and The Builder’ isn’t crap. Critics praised it!”

“That’s not the point!” Ren interrupts him. “Would you go with me? Would you drink with me if I was the one who proposed that? Would you eat Arkasian food with me? Answer!”

“I did!” Hux counters.

“As part of your plan. Look at me and say that if I just invite you somewhere you would agree.”

Hux doesn’t answer. He has a lot of things he can say, but all of them feels wrong.

“I know that you wouldn't have even considered that. I know that even if you wanted you'd to preoccupied about how other people see you." his gaze is intense and he comes closer and speaks more quickly, "I knew that some dickheads thought that we were fucking, and I thought that if I could present it in the right light, you might consider this. Me. And then... then I found out that that moron Mitaka was writing space porn. I took a chance."

Hux doesn't step back when Ren stops mere inches from him and doesn't look away. He is in his living room, he won't be intimidated.

"Hux, I know you." Now Ren's voice is soft. "I know that your reputation was important to you. And you are important to me. I've never thought about humiliating you.”

Ren cautiously puts his hand on Hux's cheek. Hux hates himself when he instinctively leans into in for warmth. It's so tempting to just forget about everything, and let Ren touch him. 

"Do you believe me?" Ren whispers with urgent desperation.

"No!" he shakes his head, and Ren takes his hand off his face.

"Hux?" Ren pleads, but Hux keeps shaking his head and steps from him. He just can't be near him. “Please.”

"How can I?" Hux says when he finally can control his own voice. "Last time you were here, you broke into without my permission. You used the Force. You had your lightsaber. You screamed. You violated my privacy. You thought I was plotting against you!"

"No, Hux." He makes a move as if he wants to come closer but he stays in place. "I  _ know _ that you are constantly plotting against me. I thought you were using my absence to fuck your lover."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"I understood that you were using presents from admirers to get publicity. Then you took sick days! I thought you were with someone."

Hux studies Ren: his face, his slouching posture, his hands slightly trembling at his side. He isn't accusing Hux and looks ashamed. But that only makes Hux angrier. 

"You have no right to tell with whom I can or can not be. I’m not yours. I never was."

"I have all the rights if you are doing that instead of your job," he says loud and clear, and Hux feels the Force around him, and something begins to rattle. "You are mine! My general! My second in command! You are mine, like the entire First Order."

The demonstration of power must have frightened Hux, but when he looks at Ren naked torso and remembers what they have done, he can't stop himself.

"The First Order that you stole by choking me?" he asks.

"Hux," Ren whispers, but Hux doesn't want to stop. He was silent for more than a year.

"You hurt me, then you pushed me into the wall, and you think that my reputation is what was standing between us and 'happily ever after'?"

"Hux..."

"You treat me like your a servant, never share any of your stupid the Force mumbo-jumbo with me, 'your second in command', and you wonder why don't I believe you. Why don't I trust you? Why did I lower myself to let some creeps talking about our 'affair'? Because I know who you are, and what you do! That's why I pretend to like you, respect, whatever else you think I do."

“Are you trying to provoke me, Hux?” Ren hisses, and Hux hears the sound of broken glass.

“Yes!” 

“Why, Hux?” Ren looks at him, and Hux can see that he's close to crying.

“Because you are a monster, a mad dog, and I'm sick of pretending that I don't think so.“ Hux hear that his voice tremble, and he hates how unsatisfying it feels to finally tell that in his face.

There's a silence in the room, it sounds unnatural he can't even hear the usual rumbling of the ship.

“I will never hurt you, Hux," Ren says finally. "Not again. I promise!”

Ren takes a step towards him. Hux knows that he can't allow that.

"Don't you dare touch me," he snaps.

"Hux, please, what should I do? Just tell me!"

“Leave,” he says and puts all the strength he has left to sound certain. “Sir.”

"Hux..."

"Leave, or use the Force, trash the place, take whatever you want from me. We both know that you can."

Ren watches him intently, his naked chest rising and falling rapidly, and Hux doesn't honestly know what he'll do or feel if the man comes any closer.

But he doesn't he picks his pants, shoes, and tunic with the Force; he just bends down and grabs them. Then he leaves the room. Hux doesn't turn or look what else he is doing, but a couple of moments later he hears a squeak of the front door. 

Hux left alone sitting on the floor near the sofa. Angry and miserable.

* * *

Hux doesn't know how much time had passed between Ren's leave and the moment when he found the inner strength to get up and go to the counter to fetch the bottle of his celebratory wine. It's in the black package on the exact place he had left, when he thought about going to Ren's room. Maybe if he did that, they wouldn't end up in each other's hands. Maybe, he wouldn't act like a bitch in heat and moan Ren's name. Or they would be soundly sleeping now in Ren's bad. He'll never know, it happened the way it happened, and nothing can be changed.

He looks at the wine bottle. Its time has come. He opens the cap and takes a big thirsty gulp right from it. It tastes right for the occasion — like a disappointment. He waited for it for so long and now he can easily order himself better booze any day. But it'll do for tonight.

He goes back to the couch in the soft colorful light from that damned tree. He should have thrown it in the garbage compactor after it was delivered. His life would be so much easier now.

He sits on the cold floor next to the couch, only in his underwear, covered in the same thin blanket. He doesn't have to do that, but the cold outside gives him a fulcrum, anchors him in reality, stops him from drifting in the world of regret and self-hatred.

The bottle is half empty now. His ass is cold and uncomfortable, he should at least put a cushion under it, but even such a simple motion feels unachievable.

His inner voice is gloating.

His holopad is chiming almost constantly, while Hux is resolved not to pay attention to it. He doesn’t even deign to look from whom all these alerts come. He doesn't care. At all. The only problem he's willing to contemplate is what he'll drink when this bottle is empty.

He is not in the mood for communicating with all these old asskissers who were silent when Hux was young, and his father vented a grudge against the world on him. And now they are his subordinates. Now they are going to congratulate him. Now they are telling anyone who'll listen that they always believed in general Hux.

Ggggghhhh. That sound is different. These are a notification from his spy bots, responsible for collecting data for Hux's grand stupid plan. He got a couple of alerts from them in the first half of the bottle but now they going non-stop as if they are a fire alarm.

_ Should he care if the ship was on fire? Probably yes. _

He reluctantly opens his holopad only to turn notifications off and delete bots forever. He opens the holosite with a determination not to look at whatever nonsense they are discussing now.

But he fails.

Because it's literally the first thing that he sees. It’s everywhere. What he sees must feel worse than a hit in the guts, but in his current stated he’s simply confused.

####  Trending now

Trending in the Galaxy  
**#TheSiegeIsOver**  
2997.5K Mentions

Trending in the Galaxy  
**#LeaderAndGeneral**  
1177.3K Mention

Trending in the Galaxy  
**General Hux**  
507.5K Mention

Trending in the FO  
**Kylo Ren**  
265.9K Mention

Trending in the FO  
**#SectorGamma45**  
179.7K Mention

Show more

Words like  _ love _ ,  _ together _ ,  _ dating _ and even  _ wedding _ attack his eyes. That must be a form of masochism, but he clicks on #LeaderAndGeneral and see a big photo of himself and Ren on the top of the page with a title.

Two leaders of the First Order act affectionately during the announcement of the fall of the government in Sector Gamma 45.

It’s from the conference holo chamber, right after the announcement. They are hugging, which is not that shocking because everyone around them also is hugging and shaking hands, but it’s also about how they hugging. Ren’s face can’t be seen it hides in Hux’s shoulder, Hux’s face is turned to him, and on that face, there is that look. Hux looks at Ren like he is the center of the universe, it’s full of longing and it’s pathetic. It’s the same look as Ren had when they had lied on the sofa before their fight.

pinkNexu  @pinkiIIV Posted  
i told you so!!! i was right u all wrng!

Serious S  @Sif23   
reposted a photo

DreamPilot  @DP-23  
reposted a photo

Not yours  @divaS  
reposted a photo

darkandsexy  @vderw   
reposted a photo

Serious S  @Sif23  Posted  
I can't believe my eyes! I'm SOOOO happy for them! That's a double celebration for all of us.

Not yours  @divaS  Replying to @Sif23  
Actually, I don't know what makes me happier our victory or that they confirmed that they are together

DreamPilot  @DP-23  Replying to @Sif23, @divaS  
exactly! I even cried a little!

Katty  @KT456  Posted  
It's upsetting how some people can't believe in not sexual friendship among two people.  
Grow-up! Not everything in this world should be about love and romance.

pinkNexu  @pinkiIIV  Replying to @KT456  
@KT456 you just can't admit that I was right that whole time, and you lost our bet and now it's time to pay. get ready or admit that u r a sore looser.

 

Hux skims through their texts, and he is surprised to find that he feels nothing. He honestly doesn’t care about them.

 

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
[send you a photo]

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
General Hux, sir, it's everywhere we can't put it down. We can ignore it but it'll only go wilder. I propose to comment on it. Should our departure notify our authority figure head?

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
What do you want us to do?

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
We can say that it's a comradery gesture between you too and post more photos like that with other officers. I have a few from happily married officers hugging and kissing other officers. We’ll throw a couple of them under the transport mode, but it’s a necessary evil.

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Or we can make a leak that you left together and wasn't seen during the following celebrations.

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Sir? You have to give me direction and I'll come up with a strategy.

**Mksi, Head of the communication department of the First Order**  
Sir, the more we wait the more uncontrollable it becomes. I need your approval to act.

Hux sighs and closes the chat. She is right he has to answer her, and choose the direction, but he needs more time, and he needs to sober.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0312**  
I'm so sorry to be a messenger for bad news, sir, but I can't let you down by not informing you.  
[attached photo]

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0323**  
Do you want me to write something? We can use more bots, if you wish.

**Lieutenant Mitaka 0357**  
I'm afraid I'm overstepping our boundaries but if you need someone to talk you can always rely on me, sir

Too bad, the bottle is empty Hux can use booze now, and he can't go to the kitchen and find one.

He types, deletes, and edits. Then he copies it and presses 'send' twice.

**Armitage Hux, General of the First Order**  
Ask the Symreme Leader Kylo Ren for any futher instructions

**General Hux 0415**  
Ask the Symreme Leader Kylo Ren for any futher instructions

The empty bottle lays on the floor. His reputation is ruined. The whole galaxy knows how pathetic he is. Even this moment of victory is forever soiled. Kylo Ren can do whatever he wants with him now.

He searches for Rae's wisdom but the room and his head is silent. 

If he was a smart person who deserved his place, he should have to go to the shower, puke, and sleep. But he is a pathetic little creature and a failure. So all he can do is climb on the sofa, in the desperate hope of not falling from it, cover his cum crusted body with a blanket and doze off.

He wakes up in the middle of the night with a horrible headache and thirsty as if he was in one of Jakku’s deserts. He covers himself with a cushion and continues to sleep.

He opens his eyes again from the level 5 notification. He still is a General he can’t abandon his duties. Whatever happened it must be urgent. 

He reaches on the floor for datapad and almost falls from dizziness. Finally, he gets it and the light from it hurts his eyes and makes him blink rapidly.

It’s an email from the Human Resource Department – he isn't a General anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the notes, for the previous chapter I promised you that this one would be the final chapter, but it turned out to be too long so I split it in two. The next one will be the last one, but I might add epilogue after it. (I can't believed I started it as a short, only two chapters long, crackfic for Kyluxxoxo Valentine's Challenge )
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos for the previous chapters!
> 
> Your comments/kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Huge thanks to [Josh](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) for beta work and kind words!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/mystic_milks) don't hesitate to ask me anything  
> And now I have [curiousCat](https://curiouscat.me/mystic_milks) where you can ask me anonymously
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you like this one, you can check my other fics - wip -[drop the curtain, blow out the candles ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462159)  
> \- wip Moder AU-[my face above the water, my feet can't touch the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928956)  
> and finished, moder-au [Up All Night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218/)


End file.
